


Open Your Eyes

by Chocolatea404



Series: The Mission [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Howard Stark - Freeform, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark - Freeform, mistletoe kisses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatea404/pseuds/Chocolatea404
Summary: 史蒂夫和托尼的友情看起来终于有了更进一步的发展。现在，史蒂夫只需要找到适当的时机告诉托尼真相。故事里，很多事情迎刃而解，史蒂夫没什么头绪，圣诞礼物、槲寄生、亲吻，还有——哦是的，托尼让圣诞下雪了。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510642) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这是继《A Minor Incident》和《Waiting for the End》，本系列的最后一个故事。感谢每一个耐心等待这个故事的人。你们永远不知道你们的评论对于我有多么重要。
> 
> 这个故事曾经的暂定标题为“圣诞的45天”。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> Thanks to missbecky for this cute article and giving me the permission to translate it <3  
> 这是missbecky太太写的一个有关圣诞节的温馨故事。看完之后整个人仿佛喝了一杯暖暖的棉花糖热巧克力~（当然，过程还是有些揪心的…
> 
> 本来是计划按故事时间轴更新的，不过似乎高估了自己的翻译和修文效率。The Mission系列一共有三部，前两篇还在翻译中，阅读顺序不会太影响观感...叭？介意的同学可以先阅读太太美丽的原文，译者也会尽快完成前两篇的！（那怕是得等到猴年马月bushi）以及，喜欢的话还请多多为原作者点点kudos哦<3

I want so much to open your eyes  
我多么希望你能睁开双眸  
  
Cause I need you to look  
因为我想要你  
  
Into mine.  
望进我心底  
  
——Snow Patrol《Open Your Eyes》

  
  
****  
  
在悉尼的派对持续了整整两天，而史蒂夫讨厌期间的每一分钟。他不止一次地想叫人来接他，但也就仅仅如此了——只是想想而已。他甚至没有拿起过手机。他是绝对不可能把托尼一个人留在这儿的。所以史蒂夫选择留下。  
  
这令他有些懊恼。  
  
在第一个小时之后，他确信了托尼永远不会清醒，这够恼人了。更糟的是，大多数进进出出的漂亮有钱人都醉熏熏的。在那两天里，仿佛无论男女，每一个人都想跟他套近乎或是约炮。他们都想要不同的东西——性爱，曝光度，秘密，甚至只是一个可以炫耀自己是美国队长朋友的机会——但他们皆有所求。史蒂夫拒绝了所有人，并尽量表现得体面礼貌。奇怪的是，托尼似乎拥有第六感，总是能在他陷入困境时，手里端着酒杯，脸上挂着大大的微笑，出现在他身边。“嘿，队长，我这儿有个人你得见见。”而每一次，史蒂夫都会跟着他离开，极度的恼火与得到救赎的感激这两种情感几乎将他撕裂。  
  
终于——谢天谢地——就算是托尼也受够了这些数不清的模特、演员和被宠坏了的有钱人，所以他把他们全都扫出家门了。他甚至没需要钢铁侠盔甲帮忙，史蒂夫觉得这算是个小奇迹，特别是在他不知道盔甲得花多久才能从纽约飞过来的情况下。  
  
11日下午一点左右，在疯狂派对之后，这一天终于结束了，托尼跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，弄出一阵捣鼓咖啡的声响。对于一个两天以来醉得不能再醉的人来说，他眼底意外地清明，尽管他还没刮过脸。可史蒂夫并没觉得安心，他只是把它解读为托尼多么习惯于这样的活动，这种迹象无疑令人沮丧。意识到这个事实对他的心情一点帮助也没有。  
  
“早上好，”他挖苦地说道。“或者下午好，或许我该这么说。”  
  
托尼冲他翻了个白眼。“别挑拨我。”他给自己倒了杯咖啡，抿了一口，然后满足地颤栗着。“噢——这感觉太棒了。”  
  
史蒂夫只是盯着他。  
  
托尼把巨大的不锈钢冰箱翻了个遍，却空手而归。“那些剩菜都跑哪儿去了？”他抱怨道。“你知道的，就是那些小肉丸什么的？一定有些剩余的。总是有的。在哪儿呢？”  
  
史蒂夫叠起双臂，继续盯着他。  
  
托尼关上冰箱门。他又喝了口咖啡，然后叹气。“好吧。来吧，告诉我，作为一个主人我有多糟糕。但在你发话之前，我得警告你，我已经知道窗户碎了的事情了，游泳池今天也会被清理，还有，反正我也不怎么喜欢那张沙发。以及，不用谢我把你从那堆澳大利亚最恐怖的女人中解救出来。”  
  
史蒂夫拒绝上钩。他已经在这儿坐了两个多小时，只为等待托尼。“你知不知道今天是什么日子？”  
  
托尼无辜地眨眼，显然惊讶于自己竟然没有被吼。“呃。工作日？”他皱起脸。“某人的生日？你的？不，当然不是。一个纪念日？听着，你最好直接告诉我。我这方面真的很糟糕。不信问佩珀。她总是需要提醒我五次，而我还是会忘记。所以来吧，告诉我。我忘的是什么？”  
  
“今天11月11日，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“噢噢噢，”托尼夸张地说道。“我知道了。我，呃。不。等等。我还是不懂。11日有啥特殊的？”  
  
史蒂夫紧绷着下巴。托尼当然不记得。他为什么该记得？“老兵日。”  
  
托尼换上了一脸空白的表情，史蒂夫知道那是意味着他即将恐慌发作，全面开启托尼·斯塔克式的喋喋不休模式。他的眼神不安地四处游离。接着他身体变得僵硬。“操。游行。”  
  
“是的，游行，”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
托尼呻吟道。“史蒂夫，我不是…我忘了…操。操！”  
  
“没在帮忙，”史蒂夫干瘪地说道。  
  
“操，”托尼又一次咒骂道，然后停了下来，神奇地坚持了15秒没有恐慌地喋喋不休——新纪录，毋庸置疑。“为什么你什么都没说？”所以他错过了这次机会，倒是完全变成史蒂夫的错了。“我知道你一直都很期待。你应该跟我说的！我是说，我把你从那个长得像妮可·基德曼的女人和她的恶魔表妹手里拯救出来了多少次？你有那么多次机会。那两个人，她们根本没打算罢手。我的意思是，谁又能责备她们，不过还是…你应该跟我说的。我——”  
  
“你会听吗？”史蒂夫轻声问道。  
  
托尼抬起头。“这问题可不怎么友好。”  
  
“我只是问问，”史蒂夫说。“而且你甚至还没说过道歉。你意识到了么？”  
  
托尼张了张嘴。  
  
“不用了。我知道你并不觉得抱歉，”史蒂夫说，而托尼猛地闭上了嘴巴。“你知道我为什么知道吗？因为你是故意的。你完全清楚今天是什么日子。但你还是把我留在这儿了。我只是想知道为什么？”  
  
令他惊讶的是，托尼扬起下巴。他看起来几乎有些傲慢。“不，”他说，“我并不觉得抱歉。而不管你怎么想，我不是故意的。不过我很高兴这发生了。”  
  
“为什么？”史蒂夫追问道。他想他还是爱着托尼的，但他发现自己现在真的很想把他揍倒在地。  
  
托尼苦涩地弯起嘴角。“你这么聪明。自己想想吧。”他重重地放下咖啡杯，力气大到令史蒂夫惊讶它竟然没有碎，然后他走开了。“整理一下东西。我待会儿打电话。我们一个小时后上飞机。”  
  
“很好，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“是啊，很好，”托尼说道，然后转身看他。“我很高兴我们有了这次对话。但在你大发脾气之前，你有没有想过我搭上那架飞机来这儿究竟有多难？但我还是来了，因为是你。”  
  
这给了史蒂夫当头一棒。他从未想过这一点。他冲动地提出要来悉尼的时候，只是想要将托尼从自我折磨的内疚拽出来。他以为换换环境能帮上忙。他没想过，在加拿大的意外之后，这么快就再次坐上飞机会有多么糟糕。  
  
“对不起，”他说。几秒前他还沉浸在愤怒当中；现在他只感到羞愧。“我没有——”  
  
“不，这挺好的，”托尼说。“重振旗鼓什么的。我能理解。但我只是在说。我做这一切。是为了你。”他声音里细微的颤抖出卖了他的情绪——尽管史蒂夫还不能辨别出他现在的感受究竟是什么。“所以，你知道的，对我别那么生气。特别在这还是你的主意的情况下。”  
  
“好吧，”史蒂夫疲倦地说道。“你说得在理。我们能不能直接走？”  
  
有那么一瞬间，他以为托尼会继续和他争论。但托尼只是叹了口气。“如你所愿，队长。”  
  
****  
  
回程时，他们没有再说过话。托尼把自己埋进了他自己最新版本的平板里，而史蒂夫尽力想要读一本书，但是不幸失败了。  
  
他其实不再生气了，但他不知道该怎么开口。他不知道怎么说出尽管他一直在谈论那个游行，他并不向往它。实际上，他其实是害怕它。  
  
在他那个时代，11月11日被称作停战日。当他第一次听说现在那成为了一个纪念所有退伍军人的日子时，他还很高兴。但那是在弗里局长将他签约为纽约市游行的大将军之前。是在他意识到美国队长的象征太过重要，以至于作为普通人的史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有任何私密机会，去记忆、致敬、缅怀他逝去的士兵与战友之前。  
  
他试过跟弗里局长谈谈，但无疾而终。那个人倾听了他的诉苦，甚至有些同情，但还是告诉他应该坚持原计划。“现在，让这个世界的人民——公民抑或罪犯——以这样的方式看到你，这更重要。这会给予一半人希望，而另一半人会为此暴怒。这正是我们想要的。”  
  
事情就是这样。  
  
他想要把这一切都告诉托尼，但太晚了，解释都无济于事。而且无论如何托尼都不会听的，他很确定。  
  
短短两天就能带来多么大的改变啊，他如是想道，怒火早已熄灭。他们在纽约时和飞往悉尼时曾经共有信任，还不如从未有过。托尼又一次将自我封闭起来，躲在他的电脑和无尽的工作之后，而那种漫不经心的傲慢假象比任何钢铁侠盔甲都更加无法攻破。  
  
但他还是忍不住地去回想托尼的话。你有没有想过我搭上那架飞机来这儿究竟有多难？但我还是来了，因为是你。  
  
因为是你。有没有可能——不管机率多么微渺——托尼或许也有与他相同的感受？  
  
或者他仅仅是沉溺于自己某种一厢情愿的幻想，渴求一些莫须有的东西？  
  
不管如何，他现在也无从得知了。他叹了口气。这是一次漫长的航程。他不如睡一觉。  
  
****  
  
他们在洛杉矶国际机场降落后，一辆豪华轿车正等着他们。托尼露出灿烂的微笑。“哈皮！”  
  
“先生。”司机并没有笑，但他显然也很高兴见到自己的老板。他的眼神对上史蒂夫。“罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫点头致意。“霍根先生。”他们握了握手。他从未遇见过这个男人——佩珀之前在纽约时用的是另一个司机——但他知道他的名字。  
  
“一切都准备好了吧？”托尼问道。  
  
“是的，老板，”哈皮说。他打开了轿车后门。  
  
史蒂夫在托尼对面坐下。车内部是长绒红与闪耀银。里面有一个大酒吧，精细的娱乐系统和两台笔记本。深色窗玻璃让外人无法看到内里，而史蒂夫正好希望这样。  
  
他们安静地坐了一段路。史蒂夫闷闷不乐地盯着窗外。他不知道为什么他们飞到了洛杉矶而非纽约，但他不打算问。  
  
“你能不能别生闷气，哪怕就五秒——”  
  
“我没有生气！”  
  
“——然后看看这边窗外，你就会知道为什么我们来这儿。”  
  
他看着托尼，然后转身看向另外一边窗户。轿车正好驶入洛杉矶国家公墓。  
  
史蒂夫的胃猛然下沉。“噢，”他轻声说。  
  
轿车缓慢地沿着一条林荫大道行驶。有很多人在外面，肃穆地站在墓碑前。美国国旗随处可见，男男女女都身穿制服。他可以看到在远处似乎有一场更加正式的仪式，但在墓地的这片区域，只有普通人在哀悼缅怀。  
  
“噢，”史蒂夫再次发声。这似乎是他所有仅剩的言语了。  
  
轿车滑行一段后停下。哈皮·霍根下车为他们打开车门。“这边走，队长。”  
  
史蒂夫有些手足无措，忙看向托尼。“这是什么？”  
  
“我只能找到他们中的一个人，”托尼说。他看上去很不自在。“好吧，我当然也找到了其他人，但没有谁近到我们能在11日赶到。但那恰好是你想要的。时间日期什么的。而我知道我搞砸了，彻底搞砸了。所以我们在这儿了。我希望你不介意。而你应该，你应该过去。真的。”  
  
缓慢而茫然地，史蒂夫下了车。托尼跟着他带上了墨镜。他指指草坪那边的纪念碑。“应该就在那附近。”  
  
“什么在那儿？”史蒂夫问道。“托尼，是什么？”  
  
“只管去，”托尼说。他轻弹了一下手指。“你会看到的。去吧。”  
  
史蒂夫走向纪念碑，不知道何种未知正等待着他。远远地，他听见小号的声音，喉咙开始发紧。  
  
纪念碑旁坐落着几处坟墓。史蒂夫缓慢地绕它走动，而当他快要绕完这圈的时候，他发现了他想要见到的那一个。  
  
詹姆斯·莫利塔，美军。生于1920年3月2日，死于1945年6月18日。“咆哮突击队员”。  
  
史蒂夫呼吸停滞了。眼泪刺痛了他的双眼。吉姆。吉姆在这儿。吉姆，在战争就快要结束的时候牺牲，他本就快熬到头了。  
  
他颤抖地抬起一只手，向他的战友致敬。接着他低下头，痛哭起来。  
  
****  
  
他在吉姆的墓地前长久伫立。他说得不多。他没有告诉吉姆，有时候他多么痛恨这个世纪，多么讨厌这个世界已经向前，几乎粉碎了史蒂夫的信仰。他没有告诉他，自己有多么迷茫困惑，必须一直装作自己知道在做什么有多么疲惫。他知道自己一旦开口，好几个时辰也停不下来的，而这里人太多了。目前他们只是对他严肃地同他点头后走过他，但迟早会有人认出美国队长，然后事情便会如大雪崩塌般失控。  
  
所以他没有说话。他只是站在那儿，让自己默默回忆。舞会，酒馆，肮脏难闻的战壕，鲜血，爆炸，痛苦的惨叫，泥土，粗俗的笑话，笑声，无尽的笑声。他的战友。巴基，达姆弹，盖柏*，吉姆。佩姬。美丽动人的佩姬。我曾有一次约会。  
 _*[ **Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe** : 均为咆哮突击队员。]_  
  
他又哭了一会儿，然后终于接受了是时候该离开了。他揉揉脸，最后一次向吉姆致敬，然后走回草坪上，走回轿车。  
  
哈皮·霍根看见他来了，为他打开车门。“谢谢，”史蒂夫低声道。  
  
轿车里面声色俱全。在墓地的寂静之后，他几乎难以忍受如此对神经的痛击。他无意识地向后退了一步，暂时无法应对这一切。  
  
吵人的摇滚乐在立体声系统播放。电视频道调到了CNN。托尼耳里戴着蓝牙耳机，同时接听着两通电话，手指在平板上方操纵着什么东西。一台打开着的笔记本放在他身旁的座位上。“不，”他说。“告诉他们，他们不可能拥有它。贾维斯，密度调到0.3%。现在运行模拟。佩珀，佩珀，我这次是认真的。说真的。现在调到0.35%。模拟结果给我，这儿，真棒。不，这不是引战行为，只是股东——你猜怎样，我收回这句话。这就是开战。这是——”他抬头看到史蒂夫，突然顿住。“呃，那个先放放。我待会儿给你回电话。”他伸手敲了敲蓝牙。“你回来了。”  
  
托尼是个天才；他的大脑就是需要更多的刺激，他不能只专注于一件事上。但对于史蒂夫，视觉与听觉的冲击有些太过了。但美国队长不是懦夫，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不是。“我们能不能…拜托？”他深呼吸一口，坐进轿车，接着冲着电视的大致方向比了比。  
  
托尼先关掉电视，然后是立体声。他关掉笔记本，把它推到座位里面。“这个留着，”他要求道，对着平板做了一个拒绝的手势。“只作私人接收器。”他把平板放在笔记本上。所有玩具都放好之后，没有东西可以令他分心了，无事可做的他只好坐立不安地努力不去看史蒂夫。  
  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫说，正在此时托尼也同时开口，“你没有说话。天哪，我到底是做了正确的事情还是把一切搞得更糟？因为你——”他停住。“噢。呃。不用谢。”  
  
“谢谢你，”史蒂夫再次说道。“这可能是我从这个世纪醒来以来，有人为我做的最好的一件事了。”  
  
“噢。好吧。没有那么夸张，”托尼说着，仍然无法直视史蒂夫的双眼。  
  
“我是认真的，”他说。“这样做真的很贴心。”  
  
托尼现在的样子绝对是惊恐警惕。“哦卧槽。你要哭了吗？”  
  
“没有，”史蒂夫说道，眨眼想要抑住眼泪。  
  
“呃，去哪儿，老板？”哈皮·霍根的声音从内网里传来。  
  
托尼盯了一会儿史蒂夫，然后再次挪开了视线。“回家，”他说。  
  
轿车从路沿驶离。史蒂夫找回了一些自我，大胆问道，“回家？”  
  
“是的，”托尼说。“当我接管了搬迁到这边的公司时，嘿，你不介意吧？如果介意的话我也能理解，但那儿有些东西我真的认为你该看看，所以你知道的，如果介意的话你应该重新考虑一下。我就说这些。”  
  
史蒂夫只是盯着他。“哇哦。”  
  
托尼眯起眼睛。“怎么？”  
  
“这已经是你今天第二次真的在考虑我的感受了。我开始怀疑你究竟是谁了，你对真正的托尼·斯塔克做了什么。”  
  
“真好笑，”托尼气鼓鼓地说。“我会让你知道的，我真的特别擅长随机的善解人意。”  
  
“喔，是么？”史蒂夫戏谑道，感谢于托尼眼底里盈着笑意，更感谢于自己能够再次找回幽默感、礼貌地作出回应。这让他感觉自己把墓地留在了身后。“那是什么，一年一度的特殊活动吗？”  
  
托尼嗤声道。“差不多。”  
  
自然而然地，就在他们似乎把悉尼的不愉快抛诸脑后、再次像朋友般交流的时候，他就亲手毁掉了这一切。“我不觉得你给了自己足够的功劳。”  
  
托尼眼底的愉悦光芒熄灭了。“我知道该给我自己多少功劳，”他生硬地说道。“我想我还是更喜欢你对我生气的时候。”  
  
“为什么你会——”史蒂夫开口，然后他意识到了。猛然意识到。“哦。”  
  
他不知道该说什么。他不能理解那样的想法，在简单真诚的友情面前如此笨拙不适，以致于小心戒备与敌对状态就是你与他人交往的方式。他意识到那是难以承受的孤独，而他突然想起娜塔莎曾说过的话，说唯一能忍受待在托尼·斯塔克身边的人是由他付钱的人，还有他工作间里的机器人。  
  
想起这些，在悉尼发生的一切就说得通了。托尼故意让他无法参加游行，只是为了让他生气，因为处理一只生气的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，比处理哭泣着坦白自己肩负的所有内疚感的史蒂夫更加容易。  
  
但这并不能解释悉尼。不能解释任何东西。他不能再对自己撒谎了。托尼并没有把他强留在悉尼。他本可以随时回到纽约。他本可以使用房子里的任何一部手机，哪怕是从那些漂亮模特那儿借来一部。他没有那样做，因为他选择不那样做。他选择了留下。  
  
或好或坏，他都将长期面对这个选择的结果了。  
  
****  
  
托尼在马布里的别墅危险地坐落在悬崖上，俯瞰着大海。那里很大，贴着无尽的玻璃，并且非常空旷。现在只有哈皮·霍根全天候地住在这儿，还有一些保持房子清洁、随时为托尼回加州做准备的员工。  
  
“这真是。哇哦。”史蒂夫欣赏了一会儿客厅的瀑布。  
  
托尼给足时间让他呆若木鸡，脸上是那种见怪不怪、彻底无感的表情。“你准备好了么？”  
  
他本想高兴地在附近转一会儿，探索一下托尼居住了二十年的地方。但托尼显然有些不耐烦，而他们的友谊仍然过于崭新，依然充满了不确定性，而他不想做得过火。所以他说，“当然。”  
  
他跟着托尼下楼到地下一层。房子下面是又一个工作间，和纽约那个完全一样。这儿也停着几辆车，有些是贵得出奇的飞速跑车，有些是来自史蒂夫的时代的经典款。“哇，”他说。“你还收藏汽车。”  
  
“所有的亿万富翁都这么做，”托尼说。当史蒂夫看了他一眼时，他说，“怎么？我总得收集点什么，对吧？找点方式花掉我的不义之财。”他低头钻到长长的金属管下。“说到不义之财…”  
  
“这些都是什么？”史蒂夫惊叹道。工作间的大部分空间都被无尽延伸的奇怪金属管道占据，被齿轮链接、透明工作区和各种他甚至不认得的机械部件分隔成几段。管道有几处已经被拆卸下来了，但大部分还是连接在一起的。远处的墙几乎被摧毁了，墙体中有一个深深的印痕，说明不管这是什么装置，它都至少用过一次了。显然，它能产生的影响是相当令人不安的。  
  
“粒子碰撞机，”托尼从他肩头上方解释道，让史蒂夫想起那天他们去的工厂，那儿就是制造这种东西的零件的，所以托尼本打算买下它。在那一天，他们发现了九头蛇标志并到深入地下调查。在那一天，他第一次意识到托尼对自己有多么重要。  
  
“帮我搭把手，”托尼说道。他正想拿出管道下方的什么东西。  
  
史蒂夫低下头通过金属管道，来到托尼站立的地方。“你造出了这个。”  
  
“对。这儿。抬起来。就在这儿。”  
  
“你用这个发现了一种新元素。”  
  
“准确讲，是再发现。抬起来…快拿到了…好了！”  
  
“托尼，我的天，那是——”  
  
“现在，放下来。耶稣啊！轻点！”  
  
“抱歉。”他还处于震惊之中——托尼在地下室里就完成了不可能的事情，却觉得没什么大不了。然后他想到，对于一个像托尼这样能在山洞里完成更加不可能的事情的人来说，这或许的确没什么了不起的。  
  
“好了，”托尼说道。“你准备好了么？”  
  
他抬着管道的时后，那个角度看不到托尼从下面拿起了什么。而现在，托尼后退了一小步，他手里的东西终于露出真貌了。  
  
史蒂夫震惊地看着他的盾牌。好吧，不，不是他的盾。准确来说不是。这个更像个原型样品。托尼拿着的这个甚至还没做好，颜色也不大对。但毋庸置疑的是，那意味着什么，那将成为什么。  
  
“你从哪儿找到的？”他屏息。他伸出双手。  
  
托尼将盾递给他。“在一个盒子里。”  
  
史蒂夫有点狐疑地看着他。“这个？在一个盒子里？”  
  
“呃，更像是箱子，要说的话，”托尼说。他看上去又不敢看着史蒂夫的眼睛了。“和我父亲的一些东西在一起。弗里给我的。我知道这是什么，但我没怎么多想，当时我的脑子被一些别的事情占据了，比如我快死了。好吧其实我想过，但不是在那时候。这不，就那么回事。没什么特殊的。我是说，我那时还不认识你呢，只知道我在漫画里读到的你，我父亲每年夏天抛弃我也要去寻找的你——噢操。”  
  
在随后的寂静里，史蒂夫几乎可以听见他心脏的雷击般的跳动声。他两手拿着盾牌，无比清楚自己现在的样子，就像快要藏在盾牌后面了一样。  
  
“操，”托尼说道，眼里满是惊慌。“操！好的，我什么也没说，你什么也没听到，我确定以及肯定我不是那个意思。好吗？那不是…好吧，也许我曾经那么想过——当我还是个蠢小孩儿的时候，但那不，我是说，我不。”他用力清了清嗓子。“我现在不再那么想了。你是知道的，对吧？”  
  
看着托尼·斯塔克努力想要表现得真诚，这是一件痛苦的事情。史蒂夫点点头，几乎无法再作出任何其他动作。“是啊，”他低语。  
  
“哦天，听着。史蒂夫。这…”托尼指着还未完成的盾牌，然后猛地将手捏成拳头挥了挥。“我知道这是个坏主意。我就知道！通常佩珀都会在我身边阻止我干这种蠢事，看见了吧，我需要那样，因为除非有关线路和电线，我的点子总是那么糟糕，该死。操。”  
  
“没事的，”史蒂夫轻声说道。再次地，他们回到了在隧道的那一天。托尼掉进水里、史蒂夫第一次得知阿富汗的丑恶真相的那一天。托尼喝得酩酊大醉，然后告诉史蒂夫，他曾造出的第一块电路板就只为了让霍华德骄傲，在下一秒却将那些童年的希望与梦想说得一文不值的那一天。托尼还是不记得那次对话——但史蒂夫从来没有忘记过。  
  
“好吧，显然有事，”托尼说。  
  
“你还恨我吗？”史蒂夫问道，天哪，他为什么要问这个问题，为什么？  
  
“绝对没有，”托尼马上回答道。“我——你怎么会这么想？”  
  
“你以前告诉我的，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我从来没那么说过。”  
  
“你说过。”  
  
“我绝对不会那样说。我什么时候说的？”  
  
“你喝醉的时候，”史蒂夫凄然地坦白。“我们在隧道里发现了那套九头蛇装备的那一晚。”  
  
托尼僵住了。  
  
“对不起，”史蒂夫说。“我想没有必要说出来。毕竟，我从未想过你是认真的。我是说，显然你当时并不知道自己在说什么。我只是觉得——”  
  
“一般人们都是在喝醉的时候说出真话，”托尼说。“你还没意识到这一点？”  
  
史蒂夫只是做了一个“我不知道”的耸肩，然后在手里翻了下盾牌。  
  
“好吧，我们又在玩儿这个坦白小游戏了，是的，我的确就是那个意思。我还是个孩子的时候是那么想的，说不定我在那个晚上也是那么想的。但正如我所言，我当时还不了解你。而且我喝醉了，好吗？我甚至不记得跟你说过话。你不能拿那个指控我。”  
  
他的声音里掺杂的情感让史蒂夫想要将盾牌扔向墙壁，看着它碎掉。“我没有，”他说。而这是真话。哪怕他不曾听到托尼声音里近乎绝望的恳求，这也会是真话。“我知道你那时自有理由，但在那之后我们一起经过了很多。往事如烟啊。”他把盾牌放在身侧，向前走了一步，与碰撞机管道只隔一英尺远。他伸出右手。“我们还是朋友。”  
  
不然他还能说什么？他们必须是朋友——也只是朋友。如果他告诉托尼自己的真实想法，托尼会觉得他在过度补救，然后开启防御模式。他现在还不能说那样的话。至少不是在托尼明显对他们友情还存有质疑的时候。  
  
托尼盯着他伸出的手，就像那是什么会咬人的蛇，然后抬头盯着他的脸。接着他挺起肩，向前一步，然后握住史蒂夫的手。“以防佩珀没告诉过你，”他说，“你知道自己应该只相信我一半的话，对吧？”  
  
尽管他努力想要幽默，这样的尝试也还是太过蹩脚，但史蒂夫愿意原谅一切。“其实我只相信十分之一，”他说道，试着露出微笑。“你的确话很多。”  
  
“达成共识，”托尼说，现在他的微笑看起来更加自然了。  
  
史蒂夫屏住了呼吸。他想要再次抓住托尼的手，将他拉进怀中。哪怕他们中间隔着管道，一个拥抱也足够了。只是再次抱住他。他甚至可能会伸手抚摸托尼喉咙处浅浅的疤痕，之前绑架时留下来的印迹，然后告诉他这再也不会发生了，史蒂夫不会允许它再次发生。而如果他真的有那个勇气，他也许会亲吻那个印记，用唇瓣压在托尼温暖的皮肤上，品尝他，嗅闻他…  
  
如果他真的那样做，托尼会回吻吗？他尝起来应该是苏格兰酒的味道，他的嘴唇应该炙热柔软。擦过山羊胡应该有些痒，然后便会化作史蒂夫皮肤上猛然炸开的热度。是什么让你等了这么久？他会带着俏皮的笑容对他说，眼里闪着爱与欲。  
  
或者他会晃着后退，满脸惊异。他会捂着嘴，震惊而恶心。刚才那是什么鬼，罗杰斯？他眼里的轻蔑会直触史蒂夫痛处，而就是到此为止了，他们的友谊还未开始就已结束。  
  
史蒂夫扬了扬盾牌，清了下嗓子。“呃。谢谢你向我展示这个。这真的意义重大。”  
  
“噢，不是展示。”托尼说。“是保管。是赠予。随便怎么说。它是你的了。”  
  
“你确定吗？”他问，尽管他已经知晓答案了。显然，托尼对霍华德·斯塔克的拥有物没那么感性，否则这盾牌也不会这么多年都被封藏在一个箱子里了。  
  
“非常确定。再说，我还能用它干什么？不过如果还要再用这机器的话，我是得找个其他的东西来平衡高度。”  
  
“我相信你会找到的。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“也许找个没这么珍贵的东西，”托尼说。“比如明朝的花瓶。”  
  
史蒂夫轻声笑道。“还行。”  
  
他们在那儿站了一会儿，两人之间的安静随时间流逝而逐渐尴尬。“我想我们该走了，”他终于说道。“你不打算研究一下我的盾吗？”  
  
“你觉得我把它给你干什么？”托尼问道。他指了指盾牌。“记得带上它。以及不管你做什么，都不要让布鲁斯发现了。”  
  
“噢，我懂了，”史蒂夫说道。“这跟礼物没什么关系。只是为了你自己和你的工作。”  
  
“好吧，是啊，难道不是一直都是吗？”托尼带着万分无辜的表情问道，这令史蒂夫大笑起来。他实在忍不住。  
  
他和托尼隔着粒子加速器对望。这次的安静并没有那么难耐。也许下定论还太早，但他觉得他们俩之间会变好的。总有一天，也许会比他想象中要早，他们会谈论霍华德，谈论过去，但暂时，他们最好继续安全地拖延那无可避免的对峙。  
  
但无可否认的是，他们是朋友。托尼在楼顶的坦白，在悉尼的旅程，已经无法回转地改变了他们的关系。今天的事情才刚刚尘埃落定。纵使托尼总是自称未来学家，这一次，史蒂夫确信自己知道一些托尼没法预料到的东西——他们的未来形影不离地被联系在一起。  
  
未来还有很多值得他期待。  
  
****

他们回到纽约之后，弗里局长对于史蒂夫未参加游行的举动颇有微词——“不负责任的蠢蛋”或许是其中最善良的说法。史蒂夫并不怎么介意。奇怪的是这让他想起自己还是那个大兵的时候，想起站在那儿接受菲利普斯上校的严厉斥责的自己。  
  
一如既往地，托尼只是在会议结束后耸耸肩，把那些忘得一干二净。“把你的两个盾都带上，到楼下来找我。”  
  
“等等，”史蒂夫说。“我们刚回来呢。”  
  
“对啊？”托尼给了他一个“所以你想说什么？”的表情。  
  
“我们就不能等到明天么？”  
  
“你今天还有什么安排？我提醒你一下，是还有一个小时就要结束了的今天，所以我们其实没多少时间。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头。“给你出个新颖的点子。去睡觉。”  
  
托尼做了个苦瓜脸，皱起鼻子。“你真扫兴。”  
  
“是我，”史蒂夫说。他走到楼梯口。“晚安。”  
  
托尼猛地叹气。“好叭。晚安。还有那些客套话。随便什么。”  
  
史蒂夫在肩头随意地挥了挥手。然后，做了一个大胆的猜想，他补充道，“我看见你的小动作了。”  
  
“你什么都没看见，”托尼反驳道。  
  
史蒂夫只是朗声大笑。  
  
****  
  
在11月13日，他和托尼开车去了长岛，为了履行托尼对一个小男孩*许下的诺言。  
 _*[在_ _Waiting for the End_ _中，托尼在加拿大被绑架时飞机坠毁，里面的飞行员去世。而在此之前，托尼答应过要带着美国队长去见见他的儿子。]_  
  
半路上，托尼伸手关掉了收音机，车内陷入沉寂。史蒂夫的耳里仍回荡着刚才播放的摇滚乐，以致他几乎错过了托尼说的话，“你应该知道下周斯塔克工业将有一轮裁员。”  
  
史蒂夫皱眉。他为那些将要失去工作的人感到难过，但他不确定托尼为何要告诉自己。“好吧，”他有些不解，“为什么我需要知道？”  
  
“因为，”他在方向盘上无节奏地敲击着手指，然后说，“上周我给我所拥有的所有公司的员工发了一条备忘录。任何觉得在我手下工作不够安全的人都随时可以提交辞呈而不受惩罚。”  
  
史蒂夫震惊地盯着他。“被解雇还不算惩罚？”  
  
“对，不算，”托尼说道，眼睛盯着路面，“因为他们不是被解雇的。他们是自愿离开。而且他们也会得到多得流油的离职金。但说他们可以声称自己失业了，说自己是被解雇的，最棒的是，他们能声称他们是被最不懂得感恩的混蛋托尼·斯塔克解雇的。他们不愁找不到新工作。”  
  
史蒂夫仍然有些惊讶，问道，“究竟有多少人这么占你便宜？”  
  
“世界范围的话，大概三百，”托尼说。“我告诉你，只是因为我不想让你觉得我就是那样的混蛋。因为你会那么觉得的。虽然通常情况下我不会在意，因为你是对的。但不是这次。”  
  
史蒂夫看回路面，不确定该说什么。他没料到托尼有多么把员工放在心上，怀有多少的内疚与忧虑；突然间，他不禁想起那天他们在大厦顶层的对话，想起托尼对于拥有钢铁侠的公开身份有多么痛苦。  
  
“无论何时，只要你想要谈谈这个，”他提出，“我都——”  
  
“不，”托尼简短地说。“我已经和神盾的治疗师‘谈谈这个’了。就是说我有精神疾病的那个，记得她吗？绝对不要再‘谈谈这个’了。”  
  
“好吧，”史蒂夫一边说，一边举起双手表示投降。“我只是提议。”  
  
“那么，别那么做，”托尼没好气地说道。  
  
对此史蒂夫没有回应。他敢赌上身上的每一分钱，托尼一样会说没理由谈谈阿富汗的事情——尽管就在五天前，他恰好就谈过。  
  
总有那么一天，他想，托尼会想要谈谈在加拿大发生了什么。而不管为何原因，他看上去会很自在，乐于与史蒂夫分享那些事情。那样很棒。因为在托尼准备好的时候，史蒂夫想要在他身旁。  
  
他想要永远在他身旁。  
  
****  
  
托尼的私人飞行员住在一个漂亮的蜡黄色小房子里。窗帘在车驶入车道时动了动，一张小脸从视线中消失。  
  
“我们被发现了，”史蒂夫说。这是在托尼拒绝谈话之后他说的第一句话。

“他们知道我们要来，”托尼说。他在对话后没有再打开过收音机；之后的旅程都弥漫着郁郁的沉寂。

史蒂夫下了车，想要不那么明显地四处张望。在这郊外野景之中，他穿着美国队长的制服，觉得自己有些惹眼。他想知道有多少人知晓他们今天来这儿，又会有多少视频流传到油管上。  
  
那个金发小男孩儿打开了门，身上是美国队长的T恤，脸上是大写的惊叹。他抬头盯着史蒂夫，说道，“哇哦。”

史蒂夫露出微笑。“嗨，丹尼。”  
  
他在后院陪丹尼玩了两个小时，射击假想中的九头蛇特工，跟踪红骷髅，假装没有看到厨房里，托尼把房屋的房契递给了男孩的母亲。他们在室内待了一会儿，享用了曲奇与果汁，接着他们又回到户外，跟彼此赛跑。作为美国队长，他有义务跑赢所有人，但他还是放慢步伐，让丹尼尝到了差点赢过自己的滋味，好激励男孩努力锻炼、持之以恒。  
  
他们被邀请一同吃晚餐，但托尼礼貌地表示了拒绝，这个下午便这么戛然而止了。  
  
丹尼给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，紧紧地抓住他不放。史蒂夫蹲了下来，拿出盾牌。“这个，”他说。“我希望你拿着它。”  
  
小男孩的眼睛瞪得如铜铃。“我？”  
  
这不是他真正的盾，只是在与索尔和娜塔莎训练时使用的盾牌。不过，小男孩不需要知道这一点。“我知道你会好好保管它的，”他说。

丹尼咽了咽口水，郑重地点头。“我会的，”他保证道。

回城的路上，托尼说，“谢谢。”然后便是一路无言。

****  
  
第二天他在健身房，一个沙袋逐渐被他打成了一堆皮革和木屑。他忽然有一种被窥视感，这感觉绝不会错。他抬头，看见托尼靠在门上盯着他，带着一种若有所思的奇怪表情。  
  
突然有所自知地，他站直身子。“嘿。”  
  
“嗨。”托尼离开门框，走了进来。他穿着一件旧背心和运动裤，手上绑着绷带。“之前你提过要教我怎样像你一样战斗。那还算数吗？”  
  
“当然了，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“那就好。因为，我准备好要学了。”  
  
他只是点点头。他一直都在等待这一刻。在某些方面，托尼·斯塔克真的很好猜测。他其实有一点意外——这没有来得更早一点，但他还是很开心。要是放在这之前，他一定会说不的，因为那时托尼的伤还有待恢复。但过了这么长时间了，现在他可以安全地开始指导了。  
  
“好，”他说。“但你得完全按我说的做。我知道听从命令对于你来说有多难。你能接受么？”  
  
托尼没有嘲讽，或是开玩笑。他只是低了低头，一如既往地决心满满。“你试试看。”  
  
教学过程意外地顺利。托尼专注地听着他的指示，而他总是学得很快。他在拳击方面有那么一手，也见过史蒂夫和其他人战斗，那绝对帮了不少忙。不久之后，史蒂夫就改变了对托尼能力的估测。他承认自己低估了他。  
  
“你做得不错，”他这么说道，下一秒便一个过肩摔把托尼扔到了垫子上。  
  
托尼平躺在地上，发出痛苦的哼声。“多谢夸奖，”他咳了咳。  
  
史蒂夫手叉着腰，露齿微笑。“不过，我还是虐爆你了。”  
  
“是啊，好吧。”托尼撑手翻身。“你练习得更多。”他爬起来。“并且你作弊了。”  
  
“我没有！”史蒂夫反驳。  
  
“噢，我的错，”托尼这么说着，一个猛冲，挥动拳头。“是我作弊了。”  
  
史蒂夫只是大笑着，侧步闪开了。  
  
他们又练了差不多一个小时。是史蒂夫叫停的，他不想在他们的第一天就用力过猛。尽管史蒂夫气都没喘，托尼却已经浑身大汗，气喘吁吁了。这绝对是时候该停止了。  
  
“你做得不错了，”他一边拆着绷带，一边说道。“真的不错。”  
  
“对于一个老家伙来说不赖，哈？”托尼戏谑道。  
  
史蒂夫轻笑。“严格来说我比你老。”他抬头看，然后他的微笑冻在了脸上。他的呼吸被扼住了。噢我的上帝…  
  
托尼没有意识到他的注视，谢天谢地。他站在两英尺外，喝着水，头微仰，喉结随吞咽的动作而上下耸动。汗水在他的手臂上闪着光芒，汗水从他湿润的发梢滴落。史蒂夫此生此世都从未见过比这更美的画面。一股热流猛地涌过他的身体，他喘息声起，慌忙转过身，趁着托尼还未发现他裤裆处令人难为情的突起。  
  
“呃，”他开口。“明天还是这个时候？”  
  
他听到托尼放下水瓶的声音。“不要。来吧，我还能行。”  
  
“不，”史蒂夫说。“我不想用力过猛了。”他真的得离开这儿了，立刻，马上。他只能祈祷他的急迫没有从声调里泄露出去。“我们明天再继续。”  
  
“好吧。”托尼的声音里失去了刚才的热情。“当然了。”  
  
“好的。”他收拾东西，依旧背对着托尼。“到时候见。”  
  
“好啊，好吧。”他试图说服自己，托尼声线里的犹豫迟疑只是自己的幻觉。即使那是真的，他也不敢冒险再待在这里弄清楚了。  
  
他落荒而逃。  
  
****  
  
他告诉自己不要犯蠢。现在人们是怎么说的来着？他需要战胜自己，告诉托尼自己的感受。就在两周前他还以为托尼死了——他比任何人都清楚生命有多珍贵，把握住被赐予的机会有多重要。  
  
但他还是没能提起勇气。尽管他依旧在尝试着解开托尼·斯塔克这个谜底，但他觉得自己越来越理解这个男人了。他坦白的时机必须恰当。托尼的自我评价太低了，如果史蒂夫在错误的时间袒露心声，托尼要么会嘲笑他，要么会生气地指控他在圣母心泛滥。他有种强烈的预感，现在还不是时候。至少不是在加拿大事件还阴郁在他们心头的时候。那件事甚至驱使了托尼来健身房找他学习空手搏击。  
  
而那时候，强大如史蒂夫的忍耐力都背叛了他。他不能这么对自己。他彻夜未眠，一遍又一遍地回想着托尼躺在垫子上，双手被架到头顶，头颅低垂，与史蒂夫视线相对。他们的训练里没有任何带有性色彩的东西，但那并不意味着他不会那么回忆——显然他的身体是那么回忆的。  
  
他毫不怀疑，自己无法在与托尼有关的事情上保持专业精神。他今天算是掩饰过去了，明天或许也能那么幸运，但托尼迟早会发现，那时候问题就来了。而史蒂夫知道自己还没准备好回答。他们两人当中，没人准备好了。

所以第二天当托尼下到健身房的时候，他东西都已经收拾好一半了。“噢，”他说。“我今天不行。我在青年中心有安排。不过，嘿，如果你想的话可以和我一起。”  
  
托尼看起来有点生气。“呃，不了。”  
  
“对不起，”史蒂夫说，而他是认真的。托尼不会知道他究竟有多么抱歉。  
  
第三天，托尼给他发了条短讯。今天有空么？  
  
神盾会议，他回道。这也是真的。他想要得到满大人的最新消息；他永不会停歇，直到那个恶魔被关押在铁杆之后，永远无法再次伤害到托尼。至于他其实并不需要到场开会…好吧，托尼不需要知道这一点。  
  
这一次他没有得到回复，不过，他也没有奢求会有回复。  
  
托尼没有再问过他搏击课的事情。  
  
****

史蒂夫不知道其他人准备怎么度过感恩节，但他很确信没有人会猜到他们会在瑞士与红骷髅殊死搏斗。那是可怕的一仗，最后红骷髅的一半手下都牺牲了自己以保他们的领袖得以逃脱。只有布鲁斯在战后仍毫发无伤。等他们回到纽约的时候，没人还有心情吃火鸡和蔓越莓了。  
  
在他们接到有关红骷髅的电话之前，史蒂夫还满心想着终于能在感恩节这天告诉托尼自己的秘密，完完整整地告诉他，自己有多么感谢生命里有托尼。但在战斗之后，他又缩回了自己的小天地里。他在红骷髅那儿失去得太多了：巴基，佩姬，人生的七十个年头。想要面对他并不容易，而想要承认那个坏蛋从自己手中再次逃脱的事实更加困难。  
  
他花了一周才恢复了平静，而悄然无声地，十一月滑到了十二月。寒冬已至，这使史蒂夫极为懊恼。  
  
他讨厌寒冷。他在纽约长大，他知道这理应不会困扰自己，但实际并非如此。寒冷会让他想起太多自己不想回忆的东西。在北极无尽无休的坠落。解冻。被冰封在沉睡之中，而在此期间，他认识的所有人都渐渐老去，有些甚至未等年老就已逝去。  
  
不过，对此他没多说过什么。任何人都无计可施。（好吧，索尔可以，但哪怕只是想想让他“帮助”一下天气，就足够让史蒂夫害怕了。）所以他只是咬紧牙关，多穿了一层衣服。有天他们坐在空天母航上的会议桌边等待弗里局长的时候，他没忍住嘟囔了一下天气有多冷。  
  
只有那么一次。那是他唯一一次提到。但在那之后，他注意到了一些细微的改变。复仇者大厦总是暖气很足——托尼又不需要担心缴纳昂贵的电费或是什么的。不过，在史蒂夫说了那句抱怨以后，他开始发现，每当他进入房间，暖气总是会突然升温。而那会一直持续，直到空气温暖得在窗边都不会感觉到寒意。  
  
等他意识到发生了什么的时候，他有些意外。贾维斯运行着整栋大楼，所以额外的热度是贾维斯操控的。但是，贾维斯只会听托尼·斯塔克的命令。这意味着归根结底是托尼做的。  
  
史蒂夫被这种行为深深触动了，但他知道自己最好不要作声。托尼不怎么喜欢提到自己做过的事情——就像他通常做事之后的那样默默无闻——这足够让史蒂夫保持沉默了。  
  
他也没有对其他人说起过。他甚至不确定他们是否知道发生了什么，但他相当确定娜塔莎知道。一天下午，她一直意味深长地盯着他看，然后脱掉了她的毛衣，只剩一件背心——而外面正刮着暴风雪。这令史蒂夫有点愧疚，因为尽管托尼的确会时不时用他随机的善解人意——他是这么说的——给大家惊喜，但这样的体贴似乎太过频繁地给了史蒂夫，也仅给了史蒂夫一人。  
  
而他还没弄清是为什么。  
  
****  
  
作为美国队长，他总是知道队员的去向，知道他们过得怎么样。不过，自九头蛇隧道的事情以来，他发现自己几乎无时无刻不在偷看托尼。但最近，他这项自委任务却完成得并不容易。托尼老是待在他的工作间里，没有人能够进入。更令人抓狂的是，他将所有窗户都调为了深色，无人能看到里面的动静——史蒂夫是在某天傍晚下楼去那儿的时候发现的，他本想去试试能否邀请托尼一起吃晚餐。好吧，他接收到托尼的意思了——响亮而清楚地——所以他只是转身上楼离开。  
  
深色玻璃透出的拒绝意味，一整天都在史蒂夫心中刺痛。直到布鲁斯在他画画时撞见了他，并询问他在干什么。  
  
布鲁斯只是出于纯粹的好奇而发问，但史蒂夫反应有点过激。“没什么！”他慌忙地翻过画纸，不让别人看见。  
  
布鲁斯挑挑眉。“好吧。我不过是问问。”  
  
“我知道，”史蒂夫说，试着不要再盯他。“我是说，没关系。我知道你只是问问。我不过是…暂时不想别人看见。”  
  
“没事，”布鲁斯说，一如既往地平静。  
  
在这个小插曲之后，史蒂夫理解了深色玻璃的用意。如果布鲁斯·班纳几乎就撞上了史蒂夫为他准备的圣诞礼物，托尼在楼下会是在做什么好东西？  
  
只要有空闲时间，史蒂夫就在专心完成着他的画。据他所知，没有人知道他的爱好，而这对他来说是件好事。有时候很难抽出空来，但他还是设法每天完成了一点。  
  
有些画比其他的要容易，史蒂夫可以凭记忆画下来。其他的则需要他去研究他的对象。他纠结了好久是否该在布鲁斯身后画上巨大的影子，但他最终决定不那么做。布鲁斯每天已经有足够多的东西提醒他有可怕的另一半人格了。干嘛还要给他添堵？  
  
娜塔莎的画是她在行动中，准备打倒一个画面中看不见的对手。克林特单膝跪地，拉着弓，箭头瞄准画面上角的一个堪堪可视的攻击者。索尔身姿伟岸，雷神之锤高举过头顶，四周皆是闪电雷鸣。  
  
而托尼，他在工作间，坐在一张椅子上，钢铁侠盔甲的未完成品被滑轮挂在他面前。松散的电线相互纠缠，一只臂甲已被拆开。托尼全神贯注，齿间咬着一把螺丝刀，两只手伸向裸露的盔甲，这样的动作恰好显露出他的手臂曲线。  
  
他喜欢所有这些画，但托尼的那一张让他流连最久。  
  
****  
  
十二月七日，复仇者联盟与那个自称蜘蛛侠的小子合作，共同对抗章鱼博士。那时候布鲁斯和索尔都不在，而时间紧迫，所以没有人想着叫他们回来。他们只是穿好制服，准备行动。  
  
和蜘蛛侠一起战斗其实并没有什么不同，但史蒂夫必须承认那孩子的网真的很管用。但临近结束时的一些事情让他失去了冷静。当章鱼博士的机械手向史蒂夫发射了某种激光脉冲时，一道金红色身影飞到了他与光波之间。脉冲在钢铁侠盔甲上有惊无险地散去，但史蒂夫几乎心脏停跳了。  
  
后来，警察差不多是把章鱼博士拖走的，而蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝离开，成为了城市间一道红蓝色的模糊身影。史蒂夫拉下面罩，死死盯着托尼。“你他妈刚才在想什么？”他吼道。  
  
每个人都停下了手中的动作，回头看他。这是第一次。美国队长很少生气，而他从不咒骂。  
  
托尼已经升起面甲了；他看上去同样惊讶于史蒂夫的突然爆发。接着，他便以自卫的姿态愤怒地眯起眼睛。“好吧，我在想‘有盔甲’，‘没有盔甲’”——他先指指自己，再指指史蒂夫——“但嘿，要是下次你想炸掉自己的脑袋，别让我阻止你。”  
  
“不要装傻，”史蒂夫没好气地说。“你知道我不是那个意思。”他无法解释自己为何突然如此愤怒，为何知道托尼安然无恙以后的释然竟如此迅速地变成了满腔的怒火。他现在只知道他正被两种欲望撕扯，想要将托尼抱入怀中永不放手，也想要一拳把他放倒在地。在那个时候，两个都是相当切实可行的选项。  
  
“那么或许你最好说明白点，”托尼说。  
  
突然间，他意识到克林特和娜塔莎正在盯着他们。就连警察和消防员都在偷偷瞟他们，一边尝试将章鱼博士的身体拖走。他清了清嗓子，深吸一口气，祈求此时抢救一下还为时未晚。  
  
“你是我们唯一的空中力量，”他说。“我需要你待在天上。如果你被那道冲击波中伤——”  
  
“但我没有，”托尼说。  
  
“但你可能会，”史蒂夫说，尽最大努力地想要保持冷静与理智。  
  
“不，我不会，”托尼说道。他看上去也在努力保持理性。“我知道我不会。那些武器一出来，我就让贾维斯分析了它们。我知道它们无法伤到我。”  
  
史蒂夫对此无话反驳。  
  
“管你信不信，我知道我在做什么，”托尼说。面甲猛地闭上。“早在和你们中的任何人合作之前，我就在这么做了。”带着怒容的面甲看着他们每一个人。  
  
“嘿，”克林特有些受伤地说。“我可什么都没说。”  
  
托尼甚至没费心回应。他只是飞向了天空。  
  
****  
  
在十二月九日他与弗里局长、玛利亚·希尔以及一些美国议员一起参加了午餐会。几周前他就说过他会参加，但却兴致缺缺。这就是他当美国队长最不喜欢的一点——必须成为复仇者的公众门面，微笑着和政府官员心平气和地周旋。更甚的是，他很生气，因为托尼本来应该和他一起去的，但却放了他的鸽子，说是要去参观他在纽约的工厂。总之，史蒂夫回到复仇者大厦时心情不太好。  
  
他看到克林特、布鲁斯和寇森特工正在巨大的客厅里，给索尔讲圣诞的故事。不知为何，史蒂夫对这种行为的动机感到狐疑，于是坐在沙发上打算旁听一会儿。  
  
索尔刚从阿斯嘉德回来，很高兴并好奇看到整个中庭都进入了一种全球化的节日气息。至少，索尔是那么描述的。如何向他解释圣诞和圣诞老人和节日习俗全都由复仇者们决定。自然而然地，他们选择了别具一格的方式。  
  
“我告诉你们，”索尔兴奋地说。“我必须见见你们的圣诞老人。他一定有一件像雷神之锤一样伟大的武器，竟然能在一夜飞遍整个世界。我想见识一下它的强大。”  
  
克林特差点笑出声。就连史蒂夫也哭笑不得，但他不知道该不该任由索尔继续相信这个故事。  
  
“你们是在逗我吗？”  
  
史蒂夫猛然抬头，托尼正懒洋洋地靠在门上，显然刚从旅途中回来。他还穿着为了公司需要穿上的西装革履，但领带已经被拉得松松垮垮，外套已经不见了，衬衫袖子也被卷起了。  
  
“安东尼！”索尔站起来。“你的财富让你拥有很大的影响力。你能帮我安排一下见面吗？”  
  
“和圣诞老人的见面，”托尼说。他走进客厅，直奔吧台。  
  
“是的，”索尔说。“他可以在一夜之间拜访完中庭的所有房屋。那得需要非常——”  
  
“你们这伙人真是不可思议，”托尼摇头。“你们想就这么放任他以为圣诞老人是真的？”  
  
“圣诞老人不是真的？”克林特吸气。他捂住心口就像是受到了重创。“你在动摇我最后一个童年幻想！”  
  
索尔看起来有些不知所措。“我不明白。”  
  
史蒂夫突然感觉有些抱歉。他回想了一下对话，想要搜寻记忆里他们中一定有人解释了圣诞老人和圣诞精髓的真相——但却没有一点印象。  
  
在他对面，寇森特工看起来也很内疚。“圣诞老人是一个传说，”他说。“他不存在。”  
  
“他是我们为了逗小孩开心讲的仙子童话，”托尼倒了杯酒，说道。  
  
“不，”索尔说。“我见过仙子，他们听起来可一点也不像你们的圣诞老人。”  
  
史蒂夫和克林特交换了一下眼色。托尼又倒了一次酒，差点将琥珀色的液体撒在吧台上。  
  
“那，那真的不是重点，”布鲁斯说。  
  
“重点是，”托尼对索尔说，“你不该相信这些家伙说的一半的话。”他指指克林特。“特别是他。”  
  
看着本来的幽默很快就要恶化成争吵，史蒂夫忙救场道。“呃，嘿，托尼。”他等到那人注意转移过来之后才说，“我们正想着，这地方怎么还没有圣诞装扮？”  
  
一直都想要躲避任何形式的冲突的布鲁斯插嘴道，“我打赌你有一大堆可以展示的。”  
  
“当然可以，”托尼同意道，“但谁去外面挂五千串圣诞灯？你吗？”  
  
“我是可以，”布鲁斯说。他看向克林特。“但我觉得你应该能做得更好。”  
  
“我？为啥是我？”克林特抗议。  
  
“因为你经常待在高地，”布鲁斯说。  
  
“我想看到圣诞树，”索尔说。“他们真的很美。”  
  
“我们可以办到，”托尼说。他从杯子里喝水。“不管你想要什么。你们折腾吧。一般是佩珀在处理这些事，但她回加利福尼亚了，我猜是在我们不愿交流的那一周，但是，嘿，我相信你们也有审美观的，对吧？”  
  
寇森特工干瘪地说道，“我听说我有。”  
  
“看，我没说错吧，”托尼说。他举起酒杯向寇森致敬。“加油吧。”  
  
“我们还必须有槲寄生，”索尔提议。“不过我无法理解你们为什么要挂那么危险的植物。”  
  
“危险？”史蒂夫和克林特同时问道。  
  
“它对你们有神秘的影响，”索尔说。“不是吗？控制你们亲吻离你最近的那个人？吾不明白为什么会让自己屈从于那个。”  
  
史蒂夫必须捂住嘴才能掩住他的笑。托尼忍笑时几乎被酒呛到。“好吧，那确实是这样，”他说。“我们得有槲寄生。贾维斯？”  
  
“我在，先生？”一如既往地，人工智能的声音仿佛从天花板传来。  
  
“来点槲寄生，好吗？”他继续下达指令，让贾维斯制作槲寄生的全息投影，而寇森特工小声向索尔解释挂槲寄生的传统。  
  
克林特搓了搓手，笑得一脸邪恶。“娜特在哪儿？这可有意思了。”  
  
索尔站起来，一只手拍在沙发扶手上。沙发传出令人堪忧的咯吱声，另一头翘起地面几英尺之后才弹回地面。“吾友！”他大喊。“这将是一个难忘的圣诞！我会确保那天会下雪，那样我们就能庆祝‘白色圣诞’了！”  
  
“不行！”布鲁斯大声说，而克林特几乎是同时吼出声的。  
  
“天气不能乱来，”寇森意有所指地说道。  
  
索尔看上去有些失落。“哪怕是为了庆祝也不行？”  
  
“能有个白色圣诞很棒，”史蒂夫说，“但你不能就那么随随便便改变天气。”  
  
“哈。好吧。哇哦。尴尬了。”托尼看上去不太自在，举起一只手揉着后颈。“你们都准备在这儿过圣诞？”  
  
房间里的人都交换着眼神。“你不想我们待在这儿？”克林特问道。  
  
“好吧只是…我…”托尼现在有些坐立不安了。他把手放回身侧。“是这样，我本来准备回加州。有些事情我…”他没有继续说下去。  
  
史蒂夫尽力不要让失望感显露出来。当然了，托尼不想和他们一起过圣诞。他在加州有佩珀，哈皮和罗德。他过去二十年都在马布里。为什么他不该想着回那儿去？  
  
“但你必须留下！”索尔看上去无比伤心。“你可是主人！”  
  
“我现在住在这儿。我没别处可去了，”克林特申诉道。  
  
“我也是，”布鲁斯附和。  
  
和别人一起说出来就没那么伤心了。“我也是，”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼肉眼可见地泄了气。“是啊。”他叹气。“好吧。那就在纽约过圣诞。”  
  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么。他自私地为托尼的留下感到开心，但他也愧疚于他们逼迫着他留下了。“你可以把你的朋友们叫来这儿，”他提议道。  
  
托尼摆手拒绝了这个提议。“罗德有很多亲戚，佩珀要陪她的母亲。我猜。她通常是那么做。而哈皮回父母家，在弗罗里达的某个地方。他们圣诞会搞迪士尼那一套，说起来其实真的很恶心。”他好像意识到自己又在喋喋不休，而他们都在盯着他。“嘿，别，挺好的。没事。”他努力挤出微笑，尽管如此也无法隐藏他快要翻白眼了的事实。“与复仇者一起的圣诞。太棒了。”  
  
索尔露出微笑。“是的，那会很棒。你瞧着吧。”  
  
****

接下来的几天里，整个队伍都忙着装扮复仇者大厦。对于他们想要的一切，托尼都有求必应，并且毫无怨言。彩色灯光开始出没于大厦里里外外的每个角落。好几个房间里都摆上了巨大的圣诞树。花环和冬青装点着每个角落。而贾维斯也尽职尽责地如约在整个大厦里随机投影槲寄生，常常是同时出现在不同地方。  
  
令娜塔莎十分恼火的是，很多槲寄生投影都恰恰出现在她的头顶。起初，她还会耐心地接受她收到的吻——一个来自布鲁斯的纯洁的吻，一个来自克林特的近乎热情的亲吻——但在那之后，一旦有人胆敢在槲寄生出现时靠近她一步，她就会用眼刀子杀死他。  
  
索尔每次看到那东西都高兴得不得了。他很享受力气大到骨头疼的拥抱，以及重重的亲吻，这时候在他附近的人就会不幸遭殃。史蒂夫就惨遭了几次这样的羞耻折磨，但不知为何，对着索尔真的很难生气。他总是尴尬地用大笑结束，毕竟也没什么害处。  
  
这周临近尾声，又一次强暴风雪途经纽约市。外面的凛风正将冰雪裹挟拍在窗户上，而室内，他们正放着摇滚版本的圣诞颂歌，装饰着十英尺的高大圣诞树。  
  
不过，史蒂夫的心思没在这上面。那天是十二月十七日，他誓死要铭记的一个日子。他永远不会忘记看到霍华德·斯塔克去世的消息。此日此地，在霍华德儿子为他准备的家中，他从未如此思念过他的老友。  
  
他的兴致缺缺每个人都看在眼里，最终布鲁斯忍不住询问他怎么了。“没事，”他说，把另一个银色装饰物递给娜塔莎，她正站在梯子上刚好能够到最高的树梢。“只是想起某个人。”  
  
“看起来不是什么愉悦的念头，”索尔有些担忧地说道。他很有圣诞精神，努力地想让所有人都能高高兴兴的，就像他在电视节目上看到的所有节日那样。  
  
“不，”史蒂夫说。“好吧，是的。我是说，也不算，我想。”他意识到他们都在看他，但他的脑袋愚蠢地无法作出反应。他没过脑子地开口，“今天是他的逝世纪念日。所以挺难过的。”  
  
索尔将一只手放在他肩上。“吾友，我为你的失去感到抱歉。”  
  
房间另一侧传来碰撞的巨响声。他们都吓了一跳，抬头便看到托尼，站在他刚搬过来掉在地上的箱子后面，正在慢慢朝后退。“看来你们都弄得差不多了，”他生硬地说道。“我就，啊，去拿点东西。我待会儿再来。”他转身离开，但史蒂夫还是看到了他眼里绝然的愤怒。  
  
他懊恼地呻吟。  
  
索尔的手捏了捏他的肩，力道几乎令人痛苦。“队长？你还好么？”  
  
“噢，当然了，”他无力地回道。他看都没看一眼地伸进盒子里，拿出一个装饰物，向着他觉得应该是娜塔莎的方向递去。  
  
当然了。他很好，再好不过了。他是个完完全全的笨蛋，但他很好。他并不是那个意外走进房间却听到另一个人正在谈论哀悼他死去的父亲的人。  
  
他等待了一会儿，直到他再也无法忍受——大概十分钟——接着便把盒子交给布鲁斯，礼貌地告退。他成功在出房间之前保持着冷静，然后飞快奔向托尼的工作间。  
  
他的密码被禁用了，这倒没有令史蒂夫惊讶，但他有那么一点生气。他缓慢地转过身。“贾维斯？他在哪儿？”  
  
“斯塔克先生已经离开大厦了，”贾维斯告诉他。  
  
“穿着钢铁侠盔甲？”  
  
“不，先生。在车里。”  
  
他不能确定这是更好还是更糟。托尼那些车都是风驰雷掣的跑车，完全不适合冬季驾驶。特别是在驾驶员还怒火中烧的情况下——可能还喝了些酒。  
  
史蒂夫叹气。“你能在他回来的时候通知我一声吗？”  
  
“乐意效劳，罗杰斯队长。”  
  
他估计会等待一个世纪那么长。没事的，史蒂夫想。他真的搞砸了，所以现在他罪有应得。他缓慢地上楼，回到其他复仇者那儿，他们还在摆弄那巨大的圣诞树。他们看起来很高兴看到他，克林特塞了个丑陋的塑料圣诞老人给他。“喏。给它找个地儿。”  
  
他帮他们完成了装饰。知道了他的伤感，他们每个人都试图表现得友好。他深受感动。也许他们的确会有口角冲突——那其实经常发生——但打心底里，他们一直都是个团体。  
  
当圣诞树终于被点亮的时候，娜塔莎邀请他一起吃午餐。他拒绝了，说自己想要锻炼锻炼。索尔觉得这是个不错的主意，而他也没合适的理由拒绝，所以一个下午史蒂夫都在和他练习拳击。这结果却成了他做的最好的事情，帮他释放了被压抑的失意与焦虑，也让他暂时忘却一些事情。  
  
后来，他郑重地感谢了索尔。这位战士只是点点头。“有时候，头脑才是我们最大的敌人，”他说。“这个时候，身体能成为我们最大的同盟。”  
  
这当然是真的，因为史蒂夫还有理智能够意识到这一点。  
  
他冲了个凉，换了身衣服，然后坐下来等待托尼。外面，天气开始转晴，但他还是焦躁不安地担心着托尼。小小的运动跑车在这冰天雪地里可没什么事情可做，而且毋庸置疑的是，不管他到了哪儿，他一定是在喝酒。  
  
直到傍晚，贾维斯才终于告诉他托尼回来了。还有半小时才会完全天黑，但整个大厦都点遍了灯光。  
  
“他上楼了吗？”  
  
“他在电梯里，”贾维斯说。“正要去主工作间。”  
  
他跑去楼梯间，想要跑赢电梯。现在托尼回来了，他担心的就不再是托尼的安全问题了，而是自己该说什么。一整天他都在为自己缺心眼的错误而自责。他从未想过，当他发誓要保护托尼时，他还得保护托尼远离他自己和他的愚蠢。  
  
他成功地抢先到达了工作间，但实在是千钧一发。他还在打理跑乱了的头发，这时电梯门已经打开，托尼走了出来。他看上去不像是喝过酒的样子，这算是件好事。但看到史蒂夫站在那儿的时候，他猛地停下了脚步，脸上是大写的不欢迎。“我就知道，”他干瘪地说道，“操了，我就知道。”  
  
“我们得谈谈，”史蒂夫说。“我们其实早就该这么做了。”

“不，”托尼说。“我们不该。实际上我在想‘谈谈’是我们现在最不该做的事情了。我只想要喝得非常、非常醉。我也知道你只想要表现得非常、非常真诚。但我要告诉你——这两件事不能同时发生。所以我们不如推迟一下，改天再进行心灵交流？”

史蒂夫抓住托尼的上臂，把他的身子整个翻过来。托尼发出一声惊叫，想要挣脱史蒂夫的束缚，但这时候史蒂夫已经在把他往前推走了。

他没有把他们带进工作间，因为他知道托尼在那儿藏了酒，而他希望这次谈话中能有一个完完整整的清醒的托尼。所以他一路沿着走廊，走进一间小卧室。据他所知，那儿只用过一晚——就在九头蛇隧道的事情之后。他鬼使神差地亲了托尼的那一晚。现在他正半拖半拽地将托尼拖到房间中央，然后将他往床轻轻推了一下。趁着托尼还在手忙脚乱地尝试保持平衡，史蒂夫猛地关掉灯光，关住门，上了锁。然后他转过身来，双臂抱于胸前，开口。“那么。我们来谈谈吧。”

“好吧，首先——”托尼指着他——“你被解雇了。其次，如果你敢再这么对我——”  
  
“你不能炒我鱿鱼，”史蒂夫反驳道。“我可不为你工作。”  
  
“那…那无所谓。你还是被炒了。”  
  
“好吧，行吧，”史蒂夫叹了口气。“我被解雇了。所以，说正经的。我们谈谈。”  
  
托尼反抗地瞪着他看了好长一会儿，然后摇了摇头，发出一声短促的声响，或许本该是声笑。“操。”  
  
“拜托，”史蒂夫想要表现得有说服力，“我认为你爸爸是我的朋友，这有那么糟吗？”  
  
托尼警告地竖起一根手指。“别说我爸爸，”他说道。史蒂夫记起，尽管托尼在公共场合总是用那个亲密的称呼，带着敬慕地提到霍华德，他从未在私下如此提起过。  
  
他能理解。“那么，就说你的父亲吧，”他用上了更加正式的称谓。“他是我的朋友，你知道的。我永远都不会后悔这一点。”  
  
托尼只是盯着他，下巴紧绷，肩膀微耸。他看起来正处于准备好接受迎面一拳的防备状态——史蒂夫突然意识到。不出意外地，他开始重新审视霍华德·斯塔克究竟经历了些什么，而他该如何将自己认识的男人和陪伴托尼长大的那个人重叠在一起。  
  
“好吧，来，问吧，”托尼哑声说道。“你知道你想那么做。”  
  
他的确想。他有太多问题，有太多想要知道的事情。他几乎不知道该从何说起。但他害怕开口。他知道托尼会尝试逃避，会含糊其辞。他见过托尼这么干，在那些复仇者联盟的新闻发布会上，让人以为他答过问题了，但其实他只是在绕着问题打转。而史蒂夫很清楚这是他能有的唯一一次机会了。  
  
所以他没有提问，他只是说，“跟我讲讲他吧。”  
  
托尼眯了眯眼睛，一眼就看穿了他的阴谋。“我知道。不如我给你讲个故事？”  
  
史蒂夫轻微地侧了一下重心，靠在了身后锁着的门上。“好。”  
  
“这是关于一个女孩的故事，”托尼说。那倒让史蒂夫有些惊讶。他再怎么也没想过会是这个。“一个叫玛利亚的女孩。”  
  
这时史蒂夫就明白了。他只是点点头，不敢发言。  
  
“从前有个叫玛利亚的女孩。她美丽大方，聪颖过人。她是个天赋异禀的物理学家。她本来可以去往任何地方，但她选择了为政府工作，因为她爱慕一个男人，而她想要和他共事。每个人都说她疯了，但她不在意。  
  
“玛利亚很幸运。她如愿以偿。她被派去与自己的偶像工作，而她准备让他注意到自己。那并不容易。他的年龄几乎是她的两倍，还整日埋头工作。但她坚持不懈，终于鼓起勇气约他出去，而他惊讶得同意了邀请。  
  
“所以他们约会了一段时间，每个人都羡慕这对神仙眷侣，聪明美貌，手中拥有整个世界。但不久之后，玛利亚就知道自己想要的不只这些。她也知道这个男人永远都不会主动迈出下一步，所以她直接告诉了他，她想要结婚。他拒绝了，说他们彼此都有自己的工作，而工作高于一切；他们为政府和国家做的那些事远比任何一个个体都要重要。  
  
“因为她自己也依旧相信着那一点，玛利亚说她能理解。她愿意与他分担工作，只要他偶尔将埋在工作里的头抬起，只要他记得她对他的爱有多么深。他深思熟虑之后，终于说他能够做到，所以他在一百位见证者面前向她求了婚，那时玫瑰遍地，香槟满席。接着，他便带着她去了巴黎。

“他们结了婚，那算得上是一场年度盛事。只要是有头有脸的人物都受邀到场，他们都为这对美貌、聪慧而富有的新婚夫妇祝酒。接下来的几年里，玛利亚和她的丈夫都过得幸福美满。但日久时迁，她的丈夫待在她身边的时间越来越少，喝的酒越来越多。她开始为此厌恶他。

“但她的丈夫的确尽力了。他的确爱着她，只是以他自己的方式。有的时候他们会飞赴异国他乡，在那儿待上一个月，过过奢侈的生活，看看罕有人见的风景。而在某一次这样的特别旅途中，玛利亚怀孕了。她欣喜若狂，她的丈夫亦是如此。在那短短几个月里，他们又和好如初。但他们的儿子出世时，他们却不知所措。他们都很聪明，但他们的儿子是个天才。男孩太过聪颖，这令人有些畏惧。他从未做过那些愚蠢的婴儿说话训练；他只是张张嘴，说出的就是完整的句子了。他也总是在拆卸东西，然后把它们拼凑回原样，即使这时候他甚至无法拿稳恰当的工具。

“玛利亚不知道该拿自己的儿子怎么办。她尽了最大努力，却还是害怕他，无法理解他。她的丈夫面对他更是无所适从。他永远不知道该说什么，或是该怎么做。所以他只是逼迫他的儿子做到最好，而自己埋头工作，他喝得越来越多，有时候喝到动手说话，而不是动口。在他儿子还只是个小孩儿的时候，他给了他第一杯酒，说这会让他长大成人。哪怕男孩并不喜欢，但他还是喝了，只为让他的父亲高兴。

“看吧，小男孩知道有什么不对，即便那时他还无法理解。他看到了电视上的父亲们是如何对待他们的儿子的，他从未见过那样的相处方式，而他渴望着。所以他喝下了那杯纯麦波本，他造出自己的电路板和引擎，他自豪地向父亲展示它们，等待着理所应当的表扬，但父亲却一言不发。他只是又接了某个重要人士的电话，甚至比自己的儿子都重要。

“终于，男孩放弃了尝试，因为就算是他也能看出有些事情从一开始就注定失败了。他被送到寄宿学校，他学会让每个人对他既爱又恨，他跳了太多级以至于老师们不知道该拿他如何是好，只得把他继续送往下一个年级。暑假回家的时候，他造了一些能够听他说话的机器人，当他孤独得无法忍受的时候他造了一台能够回话的电脑，然后他说服自己没有那么孤单了，屏蔽掉了自己真正的感受。

“然后有一天，玛利亚和他的丈夫都死于车祸之中。他们的小男孩，不再是个小孩了——其实有很长时间都不是小男孩了——他继承了一切。但他从未为他们掉过一滴眼泪。在听到噩耗时没有，在葬礼上没有，在此后的年年岁岁里都没有过。他是个天才，还记得吗。他教会自己不再在意任何人。这是他学会的最有用的技巧，而他甚至不需要去麻省理工就学会了它。”

托尼展开手臂。他的视线一直没有离开过史蒂夫的脸庞，眼神暗沉而冷淡。“好好看看。你想知道霍华德·斯塔克是哪样的人？能造出我这样的儿子的人。”

史蒂夫不知道自己是何时开始哭泣的，但此刻眼泪已模糊了他的双眼。他无法接受他曾经相信过的有关霍华德的一切都是谎言与假象。但站在他面前的这个男人正是活生生的证据。这个聪明、美丽却饱受折磨的男人。“你错了，”他说。他擦了擦眼泪。“他爱你。他会为现在的你感到骄傲，为你所成就的一切感到自豪的。”

“不，”托尼说。他的声音里机械不掺感情，眼神死沉。“他不会。你看，这就是我们俩之间的不同。你还是想要相信他最好的一面，你对所有人都是这样。而我，必须忍受现实，将就度日。就如我一直以来的那样。”他僵硬地向前走了一步。“现在，别挡着我的路了。”

史蒂夫麻木地让开。他没有阻止托尼打开门绕过了他。

他将脸埋进手心，他哭泣，最后一次为他的旧友哀悼。

为一个孤独的小男孩哀悼。

****

那晚，他的梦里全是过去与现在的模糊碎影。他梦见霍华德向他解释什么是干酪，但却是托尼在跟他说话，霍华德的声音从他嘴中传出。接着他突然就坐在了从斯图加特返回的昆机上——那是他和复仇者们的第一次任务，而他正在讲霍华德是他见过的最棒的飞行员。他问托尼知不知道怎样飞行，而托尼只是举起他的钢铁手甲，草草地回答了一句知道。然后，他又回到了战壕里，佩姬正无比愤怒地离他远去，所以他将盾掷向霍华德，怒吼着 _为什么，为什么你要这么做，为什么？_  
  
他醒来的时候头有些疼，这倒令他很惊讶，因为他很久都没有感受过头疼了。他慢慢地从床上坐起，然后收到了今早的第二个惊讶。就在门口放着一个大大的纸箱。上面贴着一张便签。  
  
他第一个念头是贾维斯，但这无疑有些荒谬，因为贾维斯只是个人工智能，他没有实体。是有人把东西带到了他的房间，在他睡觉的时候把它推了进来。他带着好奇和些许疑惑，走到箱子前，开始阅读便签。  
  
 _想要的随便拿。其他的扔掉就行。_ 这是建筑师和工程师们会用的那种大写印刷字体。虽然他没见过托尼的笔迹，他还是立马就认了出来。  
  
他更加好奇了，于是他打开了纸箱。里面放着一堆旧杂志、报纸和图片，还有一些其他的纪念物。每一个都贴着一个小小的手写标题和日期，但字迹看上去是出于女性之手。是佩珀·波茨吗？还是斯塔克工业的其他秘书？  
  
他把东西一个一个地从箱子里拿出。然后，他突然意识到了自己在看什么。每张杂志封面上，每版报刊文章中，每张照片里，都是同一张面孔在反复出现。霍华德·斯塔克。  
  
东西是按时间顺序整理的。它们看上去还崭新如初。只凭这一点，史蒂夫就了解他所需要知道的一切了。是有人在收拾霍华德的遗物时收藏起来的。没有人翻过，没有人在意。显而易见，托尼没有看过。它在这儿，在纽约，而没有放在加州，这就足够说明问题了。托尼根本不怎么在乎这箱子里的东西。  
  
而它们很有吸引力。他坐在地板上，把东西摊开，将霍华德·斯塔克的生涯一点点展开。他看过曼哈顿计划和霍华德的贡献。他读过政府的合同，新的武器设计，那些专利，创造，火箭升天般的飞速发展，和斯塔克工业的财富。  
  
还有很多的照片，上面展示着岁月在霍华德身上流逝的痕迹。结婚照里，他的发间还尚未被灰白浸染。他站在他美丽的新娘身旁，看上去愉快而放松。看见他们站在一起，很容易看出托尼的样貌遗传自哪里。  
  
整个箱子里只有一张照片是全家福。时间写着1977年2月。三个斯塔克都穿着正式的礼服。他们站在纽约市的一个凸起的平台上；周围高楼林立。霍华德伸着手，正要和一个男人握手——史蒂夫认出他在电视上的历史纪录片里出现过。在他身旁，玛利亚·斯塔克身姿颀长，在美国总统面前也依旧镇定自若。她一只手轻轻地搭在儿子的肩上。  
  
尽管才五岁，托尼就已经很美了。那时他的发色更浅，圆嘟嘟的脸上带着稚嫩的纯真——但他的眼里已经带上了些许与年龄不符的成熟。他神色肃穆，在他小小的西装里似乎不太舒服，但他并没有显得焦躁难耐。毋庸置疑，他早被教导过在与总统会面时该如何举止。

史蒂夫被惊艳到了，轻轻地抚摸着照片，不想毁掉这珍贵的美好。他的手指抹过霍华德的发梢。他轻抚玛利亚裙上的丝袖。他摩挲托尼脸庞的曲线。“你究竟经历了什么？”他轻声呢喃。  
  
他放下这张照片，伸手去拿下一张。然后他的心脏便停跳了。  
  
这张不是霍华德·斯塔克的照片，也不属于斯塔克家族的任何人。这张照片年代更老，几乎所有色彩都已褪去。照片里有好几个人，但史蒂夫见过的只有那个有着浓密白发的男人，还有和他握手的那个皮包骨头的小子。  
他的手开始颤抖。他从未想过自己会在意这张照片，抑或是它会流落到何处。但它怎么会在霍华德·斯塔克的拥有物里？在他被冰封于北冰洋的这么多年里，是谁在保管它？“贾维斯！”  
  
“我在。罗杰斯队长？”

人工智能的镇静语调让他过速的心脏慢下来了一些。“这张照片。它是哪儿来的？”

“我看不见你指的照片，”贾维斯回道。“我在您的房间里没有视觉感应器。”

“那么启动它们，”史蒂夫有些失控地大声道。“扫描一下。不管你得做些什么…”他举起照片。

“我很抱歉，队长，”贾维斯说。“我无法按您说的做。”

史蒂夫摇晃着站起。他小心翼翼地捏着照片的一角。右上角已经磨损了，中间有一条细线，看起来曾被折过。“托尼在哪儿？”

“斯塔克先生在电视房，”贾维斯答道。

“谢谢，”史蒂夫说。光着脚，全身只穿着睡裤，他冲出房间，直奔大厅。

现在还非常早：大厦里寂静无声，这样的安静似乎只会在这时候出现——在还没有人起床捣鼓早餐、造访健身房或是进入实验室的时候。圣诞的灯光闪烁摇曳，在墙上打上五彩斑斓的光影。房门外，全息投影的槲寄生从天花板坠下。可此时此刻，史蒂夫对这些东西一点也不在乎了。他只有一个念头，那就就是弄明白他和厄斯金博士的照片为何会在这儿。他甚至没耐心坐电梯，他只是一路跑下楼梯，然后冲进了电视房。  
  
房间没有开灯。谢天谢地的是，电视被静音了；巨大的屏幕上放着一部现代卡通，里面所有角色都长着巨大的眼睛，又叫又喊地舞动手臂。托尼躺在沙发上，身上披着一张毯子，一只手臂支着脑袋。他眼睛盯着卡通，但显然神思早已不在屏幕上了。  
  
“你从哪儿得到这个的？”史蒂夫挥了挥照片。  
  
托尼匆忙坐起，毯子滑落到膝上。“老天，别这么不吱声地靠近，行么？”  
  
史蒂夫无视了这句话。他走上前去，递出那张照片。“你在哪儿得到这个的？”  
  
托尼瞥了一眼，然后抬头看他。“那不是我的，”他说。“而如果你是从我所想的地方拿到它的话，那么你应该清楚答案。”  
  
“好吧，换个说法，”史蒂夫说。他逼迫自己深吸一口气，冷静下来。“霍华德从哪儿得到这个的？”  
  
“我怎么知道，”托尼说。他的视线越过史蒂夫，无疑是在判断自己是否能在必要的时候溜之大吉。“我连这到底是什么都不知道。”  
  
“那么你为何不认真看一眼？”史蒂夫一边说，一边再次递出照片。  
  
托尼接过照片，草草地看了一眼。“行吧。”  
  
“你知道这是谁吗？”史蒂夫问道。他指着那个白发男人。“那是亚伯拉罕·厄斯金博士。”他看见托尼脸上露出恍然大悟的神情，所以那个瘦骨嶙峋的男孩是谁也无需多言了。  
  
现在他的注意力终于完全集中了。托尼盯着照片。“操，”他屏息。“你那时候还真是个小家伙。”  
  
托尼抬头，审视着他。“现在没那么小了，”他嘀咕道。他脸上的表情让史蒂夫的心跳漏掉了一拍。他认识那个表情。这几周来，他自己就经常露出这个表情，每当他看见托尼做一些特别性感、或优雅、或惊艳的动作的时候——其实几乎是每时每刻，老实来说。看到托尼脸上也会有这样的表情，还是对着自己，这有些太过了。  
  
托尼的视线再次回到照片上。他再细看了下。“那是…佩姬·卡特？”  
  
史蒂夫喘息。“你认识她？”  
  
“是啊，”托尼有点心不在焉地答道。“好吧，我是说，也不是很熟。她来过几次，当我还是——”他抬头看到史蒂夫脸色已经变得跟纸一样惨白了。“喔哦。嘿。你还好么？”  
  
“没事，”史蒂夫虚弱地回道。他耳里传来遥远的隆隆声。那听上去就像冰层蒙上身体的时候空气冲刷过的声响。他的双腿麻木了，他只好坐到托尼身旁，深呼吸了几次。  
  
他不知道佩姬和霍华德的情谊继续了下去。不知何故，他一直以为在那次战役之后，她会重回正轨，回到中情五局和英国军方。他从未想过要问任何人，他也一直回避着深究她的过去，不想再给自己负上更多无谓的伤感。但这次，他意外地有机会了解更多关于她和她的过去的故事。“跟我讲讲她。你是怎么认识她的？”  
  
托尼小心地盯着他，显然不太确定是否应该继续。“呃，就像我说的，我和她并不是很熟。她偶尔会来我家，大概每几年一次吧，她会跟我父母一起出去…我不知道他们是做什么。聊天。聊关于你的事。我猜的话，因为我看你快要晕过去了。”  
  
“不，”他说。“没事，我很好。告诉我吧，拜托了。”  
  
但托尼还是在开口前犹豫了一番。“她是个好人，”他终于说道。“我喜欢她。她是少数不会把我当作怪物的人之一。”他微笑。“并且她总是会从英国带来最酷的糖果。”  
  
史蒂夫透过烫人的泪水微笑说道。“她的确会那么做。”  
  
“你认识她，”托尼说。  
  
“是的，”他说。“我们在战时曾共事过。”说得就好像“共事”这个荒谬的词汇就能概括了一样——佩姬为他所做的一切，和她对于自己意味着什么。“她是第一个给我机会、让我成为美国队长的人。确切来说，是她和你的父亲。我欠他们太多了。”  
  
托尼第一次没有因提到霍华德而炸毛。“而你爱她。”  
  
“嗯，”史蒂夫说。上帝啊他在哭了，但他不在乎了。“好吧…我不觉得我了解她到足以爱她的程度。我不知道。但我想我本可以做到的。我们…我们本来要跳支舞。等我…等我降落的时候。我们有一次约会。”  
  
“她是一位很棒的女士。”托尼递出照片。“我昨天是认真的。我没有为我父母哭过。但听说她去世的时候我落了泪。”  
  
史蒂夫转头看他。“真的吗？”  
  
托尼脸上的伤感无比真切。那一定是真的。史蒂夫从未见过这样的托尼，坚毅的棱角线条因悲伤而柔化，眼里满是同情的柔软。“是的。”  
  
第一声啜泣吓了史蒂夫一跳，所以他差点被噎到。接着他只是向前倾身，蜷缩起身子，哭得心碎而失落。  
  
过了好长一会儿，一只尴尬的手拍了拍他的后背。“好啦，”托尼轻声道。“没事了。”

然而实际上，他很不好，永远都不可能没事的，但在那时，即使是如此微小的安慰也让史蒂夫溃不成军。他转身，将头埋进托尼的颈弯，放任自己哭泣。为了他所失去的一切，为了他曾爱过的那些人，为了所有他曾感受到害怕、困惑、束手无策、坠入深渊的时刻，为了所有他不曾向悲伤妥协的时刻——他哭泣了。

这感觉就像是过了一个世纪那么长，他的世界里只剩下了悲伤和无穷无尽的可怕的孤独。但最终，他哭得精疲力竭，然后他便意识到了自己做了什么。特别是他还像个小孩儿般挂在托尼身上，而托尼还在重复地、安抚地轻拍着他的后背。  
  
他的第一反应是尴尬，接着便被一种可怕的、自私的渴望代替占据。他不想坐起来，毁掉这一刻。上一次他离托尼如此近，还是在去悉尼的飞机上，那时托尼才是崩溃得哭泣的那一个——尽管不像史蒂夫，他当时拒绝了任何形式的安慰。他想记住此时此刻的每一个细节。托尼的手放在他光裸的背上的触感。托尼现在的味道。知道托尼在这儿的安全感。

但这不可能永远持续下去。托尼已经开始默不作声地挪动他的重量，所以带着不情愿以及重新涌来的尴尬感，史蒂夫抬起头，坐直了身子。他擦了擦眼泪。“谢谢，”他小声说道。“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”托尼问道。“生而为人？就算是我们里面最棒的人也无可幸免，你知道的。”

他抬眼，看到托尼微笑里藏着的轻小戏谑，但里面还有一些别的，一种奇怪的悲伤，史蒂夫无法读懂。接着托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，那个细节便转瞬溜走了。“嘿，你饿不饿？”他推开不知何时滚到两人之间的毯子，然后站起身来。“我会做斯塔克世界顶级煎蛋卷。”

史蒂夫抽抽鼻子，收住了最后的眼泪。“好啊，”他说。“我猜我很想尝尝。”

“明智之选，”托尼一边说，一边向着厨房走去。  
  
史蒂夫紧随其后。他们刚才共享的那种亲密依旧流连未散，这给了他勇气——但并不足够，远远不够，因为他还是不敢说出他一直迫切渴望着说的话语。反而，在托尼开始从冰箱里拿出原材料的时候，他说，“我能问你点事情么？”

“呃，”托尼从冰箱门上方冒出头来。“哦我的上帝。你这狗狗脸真的太戳人了。”  
  
史蒂夫眨眼。“什么？我没有——”  
  
托尼挑起一侧眉毛。“你没照照镜子看过自己的脸？”  
  
“我——”他抿紧嘴唇，终于接受了沙发上那时的氛围已经消失殆尽的事实。说真的，他早该醒醒，那样的东西怎么会长久。“停。别转移话题。”  
  
托尼的头再次消失在冰箱后。“提醒我自己，”他咕哝道。“拍马屁这种转移策略对美国队长没用。我是不是唯一一个会上当的人？”  
  
“你知道我不会回答的，”史蒂夫说。“你还是在尝试转移话题。”

托尼站了起来，手上拿满了鸡蛋、芝士和某种绿色的不知名果酱。他用臀部顶着冰箱门将它关上，这景象令史蒂夫口舌有些干燥。“你真的不打算放弃，是吧？好了，行吧。快问。但我警告你一下，如果有任何‘父亲’或者‘霍华德’之类的字眼从你嘴皮子里冒出来，我劝你还是省点力气。”  
  
“不是，”史蒂夫承诺道。谈论霍华德的时机早就过去了，而他也明白。“我只是…你说圣诞你会留下，”他顿住，不知道该怎么问出口。他想了很多天，琢磨着那次对话，将其一点点拆解，寻找潜藏其中的意味。最近他一直都在这么干，想要弄明白托尼真正表达的。“一开始你说你准备去加州，但你接着便说那儿的每个人都有自己的计划。所以你究竟打算去哪儿？你本来打算怎么过圣诞？”  
  
托尼把他的煎蛋卷原料放在流理台上，动作带着故意为之的小心。他没有抬头看史蒂夫。“像我一直以来的那样，”他说。“一个人。工作。”然后赶在史蒂夫说任何话之前，他飞快地补充道，带着些许怒气，“而且是的，我非常清楚那听上去多么悲哀，多么老套，不需要你提醒。我们聊完了吗？因为我真的他妈的饿了，这玩意儿也不会自己变熟。”  
  
史蒂夫早已料到这答案——在脑内一整周的反复琢磨让他相信这实际上是唯一的答案——但那并不会让这个答案听上去更让人放心。不过托尼显然不想谈，再说他们的友谊已经足够紧张了——多亏了他昨天有关霍华德的毫不过脑的言行，所以他不打算逼得太紧。“好吧。你需要我做些什么？”

托尼一脸狐疑地看了他一眼，但史蒂夫脸上的真诚表情显然减缓了他的担忧，他松了口气说道，“从橱柜里拿个平底锅。不，另一个。”

史蒂夫听话地把平底锅放在灶上。“不过，顺带一提，”他说。“我很高兴你改变主意了。”  
  
“是啊，好吧，我们会看到结果怎样的。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了笑。“我们会的。”  
  
托尼只是翻了个白眼，在平底锅沿敲开了一个鸡蛋。  
  
一个小时之后，其他队员都陆陆续续起了床，走进厨房，看见他们正坐在早餐的残骸面前。克林特马上开始抱怨怎么没有剩余，布鲁斯温和地评论了一下共享精神，而索尔开始询问煎蛋卷是什么，但娜塔莎只是给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后给了史蒂夫一个意味深长的眼神。  
  
那个眼神他并不敢多想。那里面包含了太多的猜想和太多的洞见。这让他清醒地意识到，在托尼穿着保暖长袖和运动裤的同时，他自己还只是光着脚，赤着上身。而尽管纽约已经到了十二月，厨房里还是温暖得令他惬意——归功于头顶通风口输出的阵阵热意。  
  
是时候该走了。他拿起自己的盘子，然后过去收托尼的盘子。  
  
“槲寄生！”索尔微笑地大喊道。  
  
每个人的第一反应都是看向娜塔莎；她回以凝视，用无声警告他们“你们谁敢”。但索尔指的不是她。他指着史蒂夫。还有托尼。  
  
史蒂夫抬头，头顶赫然挂着的，是全息投影的槲寄生。他知道这种情况终究无可避免——鉴于这些天槲寄生出现得有多频繁，但那并不能阻止他脸上红得发烫。  
  
他有点心动。噢，他想要。槲寄生给了他完美的借口。他可以在事后一笑带过，假装这只是个玩笑。  
  
但他其实并不想这只是一个玩笑。他想要自己与托尼的第一次接吻是真情实意的。是独一无二的。更别说世界上永远都不会有第二个初吻。他当然梦想着要吻他，他只是不希望那个梦沦为一个愚蠢的玩笑。  
  
“这样如何，”托尼说。史蒂夫还站在原地，双颊通红地僵直着身子，托尼就站了起来，吻了他。  
  
其实，这不大算得上吻。只是托尼的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地压在了他的唇边。而尽管史蒂夫站着没动，他感觉自己全身上下都因为这简单的触碰而震颤起来，就像整个世界都在飞速旋转，而他处于风暴中心，仿佛除了感官冲击和汹涌袭来、势不可挡的渴望之外，再无他物。  
  
厨房里爆发出笑声。托尼后退一步，露齿而笑。他轻微耸耸肩。“怎么？我可是传统主义者。”  
  
“是啊，对的，”克林特笑道。“真是不错的一个吻。”  
  
史蒂夫坐到托尼刚空出的椅子上。要么坐下，要么就得让他们都看到现在自己身上涌动着的股股热浪——尴尬得可怕的证据。“好吧，你们可以自己洗盘子了。”他们又一起大笑起来，他隐隐地为自己的声线还保持着正常而如释重负。  
  
“洗盘子？我听说过这个词但我不…怎么…理解。”托尼有些随意地比划着，指了指桌子和他们的脏盘子。“这些玩意儿不会自己清理自己？”  
  
“至少在正常世界不会，”布鲁斯微笑着说。  
  
“噢，”托尼说，“好吧，那倒是个问题了。”  
  
又是一阵笑声，然后克林特打开冰箱开始翻箱倒柜，布鲁斯开始向索尔解释什么是煎蛋卷，然后终于，榭寄生消失在空气中，史蒂夫重新找回了呼吸。  
  
一整天，他都想着那个吻。一切发生得太快，但他记得每一个细节。托尼唇瓣的味道，托尼在那一秒前闭上的双眼。他脖子上浅浅的疤痕，是满大人那次绑架留下的印记。他身体散发的温度，紧挨着史蒂夫，只隔仅仅英尺之距。他感觉像是被赐予了某种珍贵的、完全意料之外的、他从不知道自己生命里缺失了的东西。  
  
而他渴望更多。他想要的太多了。他甚至很难想起那些事情绝无可能发生。  
  
****  
  
直到那晚深夜，他躺在床上尝试着——但没能做到——睡着，他才停止回忆那个吻的感官冲击，开始思考它的意味。如果它确实意味着些什么的话。也许那真的不过是一个玩笑。  
  
但他不这么觉得。托尼昨天对他还非常生气。他给了史蒂夫装着霍华德物品的箱子，那应该是走向和解的第一步，但一个吻远远更加亲密。托尼绝不会还在生史蒂夫气的情况下那么做，哪怕只是一个玩笑。那个吻一定就是他已经原谅了史蒂夫的无声印证。  
  
但也许他还没有原谅史蒂夫。也许他只是在目睹了史蒂夫早晨的崩溃之后为他感到抱歉。也许那个吻只是一个安慰，只是说 _ _打起劲儿，这个疯狂的世界里还是有美好的事物的__ 。  
  
或者也许真的有什么，就像托尼有时候盯着他，就像他走进房间时突然的升温，仅仅是因为他一次无意的发言。也许在悉尼的时候托尼说“因为是你”不仅指那次飞行旅程。也许面对这些奇怪的令人慌乱的感情的不止一个人。也许那个吻就是未来将至的一个暗示，充满了各式各样的接吻的未来的保证。又或许这是一次考验，是为了看看他的反应，但这样的话他已经败得一败涂地了。  
  
他发出懊恼的呻吟，将头埋进枕头里。也许他只是在折磨自己，想象着这些念头，这些动机，这些也许根本不存在的东西。  
  
那么就当一个玩笑吧。他这么说服自己，他希望自己能够相信，即使他还在回味托尼在自己唇上残余的触感。他会相信的，因为他别无选择。其他的想法会把他逼疯的，因为他无法知道真相。  
  
****

距离圣诞节还有不到一周，但娜塔莎的画像进展不太理想。他画了三次，每次都是揉成纸团再重头来过。  
  
问题是他无法准确抓住她的神态。他真正需要的是一张她行动中的照片，但那当然不是什么他能直接要的东西，就算他能，他也无法解释清楚。然而从记忆中汲取这条路行不通，他开始怀疑自己是不是永远也无法完成她的礼物了。  
  
在他的第四次尝试中，他突然想到自己并不需要照片。他有最佳备选方案。他只需要开口就可以了。  
  
“贾维斯？”  
  
“我在，罗杰斯队长？”  
  
“能麻烦你告诉托尼我下来了吗？我需要一点帮助。”  
  
“乐意效劳。”  
  
他放下素描本和铅笔，然后匆匆去往工作间。深色的玻璃依旧不允许他看到里面，而隔音也意味着他听不到任何东西。但无论如何，他知道托尼在里面工作——而当托尼打开门、站在那里盯着他时，他知道自己是正确的。“你在这儿干嘛你不能进来你想要什么，”他飞速说道。  
  
他尽最大努力不要从托尼肩头上方偷窥。“你的盔甲会记录我们所有的战斗，对吧？”  
  
“是的。怎么了？”  
  
“我需要上一次战斗的录像。杜姆机器人的那次。”  
  
托尼迟疑了一下，脸上带着奇怪的表情。他脖子周围有一抹油污，双手也很脏。但史蒂夫觉得他看起来相当迷人。“只要影像，还是你也想要录音？”  
  
“只要影像就可以，”他说。录音里有什么是托尼不想他听见的？  
  
“好，当然可以。”工作间里，有什么东西砰地砸在地上，发出回响，还有那绝对是破碎玻璃的声音。  
  
托尼绷紧了下巴。他甚至没有回头，大声道，“如果不在十秒内打扫干净，我就把你卖给那个破电视广告的黄金经纪人。”  
  
该为这团糟负责的机器人——托尼从加州运来的那个——回以哀鸣。那声音听起来其实带着些许歉意，史蒂夫永远不曾习惯这个。能够和贾维斯聊天就足够惊艳的了——那个住在这大厦里的无实体人工智能。但这些机器人又是另外一回事了。不算生命，也不只是无心的机器，而是介于两者之间的存在。  
  
“我明天再给你，”托尼说。他开始后退，顺便带上了门。  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼不耐烦地皱眉，停了下来。“你听到那个了，对吧？东西破碎的声音？我真的需要——”  
  
“你能不能现在给我？”史蒂夫飞快地问道。  
  
托尼叹气。“什么事这么急？”  
  
“我不能告诉你，”史蒂夫说道。“就像你不愿告诉任何人你在里面做什么一样。”  
  
托尼脸上露出恍然大悟的表情。“在这儿等等。”他再次消失进了工作间，关上门，把史蒂夫锁在了外面。  
  
“不然我还去哪儿？”史蒂夫喃喃自语，然后叹了口气。  
  
不过，没过多久，门就再次开启了。托尼给了他一个小装置。“把这个插到电脑上。它会自动播放的。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，假装自己听懂了。如果他自己弄不明白，他可以向贾维斯求助。“谢了。”  
  
“不客气，”托尼说道，然后再次后退。就在门关上之前，史蒂夫听到了工作间里新的破碎声，他同情地皱了皱脸。  
  
和所有复仇者一样，史蒂夫有一台神盾配置的笔记本。在翻新过后的大厦油漆还没有干之前，托尼就说过神盾的笔记本都是垃圾，然后做了一些自己的“特殊”升级。不管升没升过级，史蒂夫都不怎么用；他怀疑自己有没有开过两次。不过，他还是很好地将它连上了电源，只顿了一两次，回忆接下来该怎么做。而正如托尼所保证的，当他弄明白在哪儿插入那个小装置时，视频马上跳了出来。  
  
他满怀期待地坐在那儿，大腿上放着素描本，铅笔放在纸上。但他立马意识到他还不能从视频里画出什么东西。至少暂时不能。他得先看一遍。也许几遍。  
  
这不过是几周前的视频。他们正在对抗最新一批杜姆机器人。每个人都知道杜姆释放这些机器人只是为了学习他们的技巧和能力，好让下一批机器人对那些能力免疫。但他们还是不能放任那些东西在纽约市里大肆张牙舞爪，所以每次杜姆释放它们时，他们还是会一边尽职尽责地穿上制服，一边全程抱怨。然后他们出发，做好那些必须做的事情。  
  
那天极冷，还在下雨。但在视频里，天气什么的几乎不存在。里面也没有声音，这令人有点难以适应。更恼人的是，画面从未静止过，一部分是因为钢铁侠大多数时间都在飞行，但也有他总是在转移注意力的原因。上一秒他正在研究两个从天而降的杜姆机器人，下一秒他就在扫描检测视野中有无威胁。接着他便在黑寡妇越过一堆冒烟的机器人残骸的时候查看了一下她的情况。然后他又花了半秒看了看头盔里显示面板上的读数。再然后，他回到战场，看着美国队长用盾牌击倒一个杜姆机器人。  
  
在视频里看见自己感觉很奇怪。  
  
更奇怪的是，有大部分视角都对着自己。视频明明白白地证明了作为钢铁侠，托尼在照看他们所有人，但毋庸置疑的是，大多数时间里他都在照看史蒂夫。  
  
他不知所措。视频结束时，他只是坐在那儿，呆呆地盯着空白的屏幕。  
  
这段视频就像是进入托尼头脑的通行证。史蒂夫经常会想他们的战斗之中，那身盔甲下发生着什么，而现在他知道了。托尼不只是在为了战略规划而监控全局，那是他的空中优势——他总是知道每个队员的状态，时刻准备给予他们所需的帮助。  
  
而这次战斗——还有多少次其他战斗？——他特别照看着美国队长，远超过任何人。不是因为史蒂夫需要帮助，或是有任何需要分担杜姆机器人的地方。而是因为…  
  
因为什么？  
  
他要是在两个月之前，在他的深夜顿悟之前看到这段视频，他怀疑自己会感觉到愤怒。他会把托尼的过度关心当作对自己能力的质疑。但两个月以前，他也还没有如此疯狂地、不真实地陷入爱情。他曾经会解读为侮辱的行为，他现在知道了其中的真正意味：保护欲，想要庇护他，想要护他平安。即使托尼没有——不能、不会——回以与史蒂夫相同的爱，他也是在意的。  
  
那很重要。那真的非常重要。他进入了那个少数人名单，成为了托尼·斯塔克真正在意的那些人。  
  
这令他受宠若惊，让他欣喜若狂，也使他感到害怕。此时此景，他看着电脑屏幕，决定了要在圣诞那一天告诉托尼自己的心声。他可以永远找借口说需要合适的时机。还有什么时机比圣诞更完美的呢？他会袒露他的心意，然后顺其自然。那些托尼以为自己没有注意到的若有所思的表情，那些房间升温的时候，那个他难以忘怀的吻——也许一切都有深意。也许，只是也许，过去几周他贮藏起来的所有那些小细节都终会汇聚成某种更宏大、远远更加珍贵的东西。  
也许他终于能弄清，自己是否真的只是独自一人感受那些情感。

****  
  
平安夜，他们都聚在巨大的客厅里，开着巨大的电视，摆着巨大的圣诞树，看着节日特典，无情地嘲笑着节目里的那些人——除了索尔，因为索尔喜欢他们所有人。还有史蒂夫，他心里其实也喜欢他们，但他知道自己最好不要显露出来。  
  
他们的第二遍“红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫”看到一半时，特工寇森到了。他站在门道上，清了清嗓子。动作一致地，他们抬头用期待的眼神看着他。  
  
“你应该来看看，索尔，”寇森说。他没有微笑，但显然他今晚心情很轻快。  
  
他们都起身，然后来到阳台。史蒂夫猛地被寒冷刺痛，啮人的冷风渗入骨髓。他克服了想要抱住自己的荒唐冲动，只是站在那儿。  
  
索尔并没有像他一样矜持。“下雪了！”他大喊道。“我们终究还是拥有了一个白色圣诞节！”他伸出一只手，看着雪花飘落在掌心。在他脸上绽开的笑颜几乎如同孩童般天真喜悦。  
  
看到这画面，史蒂夫忍俊不禁。他喜欢索尔以及他的诚实，开放地接受身周的世界。索尔对于地球的天真属于他自己，而他耻于承认有时候他以此作为另一种盾牌，躲在雷神的无知之后，深藏住自己的天真。但这次不同。这次只有索尔，拥抱这个世界的传统，带着他面对所有事物都会有的相同热情。  
  
“抱歉得打破你的幻想泡泡，”克林特说，“但这不会积雪的。看见了么？”他指指阳台栏杆，雪一降落便融化掉了。  
  
“是啊，的确是这样，”布鲁斯喃喃道。  
  
索尔显然很失望，史蒂夫有点为他难过。“不过，嘿，”他说，“这也不错，对吧？至少你看到了一些圣诞雪。”  
  
索尔点点头。“的确。我也很感激。与我的朋友以及盾牌同伴们*一起看雪，让这个节日变得更棒了。”  
 _[* **shield-brothers**_ _：译者猜索尔指的是SHIELD_ _，神盾局的伙伴——介于索尔能把Coulson_ _理解为son of Coul（?_  
  
“是啊。”托尼拍了拍手。“就等着你说这句话，好放我进去了。我，呃，我就是…是的。”他草草地示意身后，然后溜了进去。  
  
其他人也跟着进了屋子。史蒂夫感谢房间里充溢着的温暖；哪怕只是在雪中站了那么一小会儿，他也感受到了渗入肌底的冰冷。他快速地用手摩擦了几下手臂，然后强迫自己停下。  
  
但托尼已经不见了。电视上，鲁道夫正遇上他的新朋友精灵。  
  
“谁还想来一杯蛋奶酒？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
****  
  
“早上好，罗杰斯队长。现在是上午7点。室外温度3度。室内温度-2度。我建议您适当增衣。圣诞快乐，先生。”  
  
贾维斯今早的声音显得比往常更加愉悦。史蒂夫洗漱洗到一半的时候回顾这次对话，发现有哪里不对。“等等。室内温度？？”  
  
他一下楼梯，就明白了贾维斯是什么意思。客厅里——他们昨晚坐在这里给雪人冻冻编造了色情新台词——已然变了样。所有家具都被挪走了。唯一剩下的是角落里的圣诞树，沐浴在彩色的灯光之下。不过，顶部银色的星星不见了。取而代之的，是托尼工作室里一台个头很小、声响很大的机器人。  
  
那个机器人小天使正在向房间里喷洒雪花。  
  
还有三个，巧妙安置在房间各角。  
  
史蒂夫呆呆地停在了半路。屋里已经积起了六英尺的堆雪。温度已经降到可以呼出白气，冷到让他颤抖了。  
  
“什么…？”他惊讶得只是呆愣地盯着。  
  
“太过了？我想可能太过了。你觉得怎么样？”房间另一头，托尼站在一个机器人旁边。他看起来有些疲倦，但有着极大的满足感。他穿着厚厚的黑色外套，长得遮过膝盖。雪花染白了他的发梢和肩头。圣诞树上的彩灯照射出他头发和衣服的潮湿，将他笼罩在一种梦幻的晕影里。他看上去美得动人心魄，这令史蒂夫嗓子一阵发紧。  
  
“你做了这一切，”他试图找回声音。“为了索尔。”  
  
托尼耸耸肩。“呃，他的确想要一个白色圣诞。”  
  
他永远都不会停止惊讶于托尼·斯塔克的自相矛盾——看似无心的自私自利的花花公子，却又无比慷慨。他想要跑上前去，亲吻他直到嘴唇麻木，抱紧他，向他吐露心声。这就是那个完美的时机，圣诞的早晨，被这些神奇的雪花包围，只有他们两人……  
  
“什么鬼？”克林特在他身后趔趄着走进房间，那个时机就这么从指尖溜走了。“哦我的天。斯塔克。你干了什么？”  
  
托尼展开双臂，微笑着。“我造出了雪。谁还需要雷神来干涉天气啊，你们不是有我么？”  
  
尽管他失去了他的时机，史蒂夫还是控制不住地想要回以微笑。他敢说，自己从未像现在这般爱着托尼。  
  
“发生了什么？”娜塔莎慢悠悠地上前，看起来又冷又惊。“怎么回事？”  
  
史蒂夫向房间里再走了几步，空出通道让大家进来。不过，他不愿意再多迈一步了。有什么阻拦着他。他不想在这纯白无瑕的雪地上留下第一个脚印。那殊荣不属于他。  
  
“复仇者们！”索尔的声音从他们身后炸响。“你们怎么不进去？”  
  
他们都回头去看他。克林特笑得像个疯人。“你自己看看。”  
  
索尔推开他们，看到雪，然后愣住了。“这是什么？”  
  
“圣诞快乐，伙计，”托尼说。树顶的小机器人发出问候的机械声，然后又投入到它撒雪的工作中了。  
  
索尔惊奇地打量着这景象。“下雪了！”他看着缀满彩灯的圣诞树和层层白雪，然后看向角落里忙碌着造雪的机器人。“安东尼！是你做到的？”  
  
“罪名成立，”托尼说。  
  
索尔的表情变成了有些受宠若惊的感激。“你是…为了我这么做的？”  
  
“你想要，”托尼说。“但大自然母亲不怎么配合，所以…嗷！”他话未说完，索尔就冲向前去，给了他一个力气大到骨疼的拥抱。  
  
“谢谢你，”索尔郑重地感谢道，他的手臂还环在托尼身畔。“谢谢。”  
  
“嘿，索——尔——，”克林特吟唱道。“看看头顶。”他指了指神祗头上方的天花板。  
  
史蒂夫抬头，他看见了。槲寄生。  
  
“贾维斯…”托尼开口，声音里带着几分警告之意。然后他就没声了，因为索尔响亮地亲了他一口。  
  
这不过只是为了开心，只是节日习俗，只是槲寄生而已，只是索尔而已——但史蒂夫还是震惊不已，同时惊讶于涌过心头的对于刚才那个吻的嫉妒。他无法挪开视线地看着托尼局促不安地推开索尔，而索尔抬起头，用他惯常的洪亮音量大笑道。“这的确是一个愉快的圣诞！”  
  
“呃…我怎么感觉我错过了些什么？”布鲁斯走进来，因惊讶而双眼大睁。  
  
索尔转过身来，站在托尼身侧，一只手搭在托尼肩上。“自己瞧瞧！安东尼为我们造了雪！”  
  
“我看出来了，”布鲁斯说。他环视四周，然后看向托尼。扬起一侧眉毛。“我猜你的保险会为这一切报销？”  
  
“不会，”托尼摆摆手。“反正我也厌倦这个房间了。是时候该翻新重整了。”  
  
“好吧，那你可真是挑了一个好办法，”布鲁斯说。  
  
“说真的，我们不是在这儿交换礼物吧，是吗？”娜塔莎问道。她的嘴唇都冻紫了。  
  
“见鬼的当然不能了，”克林特说。  
  
“先喝点咖啡？”布鲁斯带着期待地问。  
  
托尼认可地指向他。“先来点咖啡。没有异议。然后再拆礼物。在楼下。”  
  
“哦~~我们终于能进圣诞老人的工作室了？”克林特眼里闪着奸诈的狡黠。  
  
“没你的事，”托尼反击道。“你就只能等着取煤。”  
  
“走吧，”娜塔莎说。“我快冻死了。”  
  
史蒂夫也是，但这是第一次他并不介意寒意的侵袭。  
  
****

喝完咖啡，他匆匆赶回房间去拿那些画。他昨晚深夜终于完成了娜塔莎的那一副，也是最后一副，但他还是对它不够满意。不过他也没有时间再修修改改了——它只能做到足够好的程度了。  
  
他及时赶到工作室时，就听到布鲁斯在说，“没事。你事先也不知道。没什么大不了的。”  
  
“这是，”索尔垂头丧气地说。“我在中庭的第一个圣诞，我就已经做得这么糟糕了。”  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。有人在地板中央放了六张高脚凳，松散地摆成一个圈。他坐到单独的那个空位上，把画紧紧抱在怀里，防止任何人偷看。音响里放着圣诞颂歌，彩灯一圈圈挂在天花板上。灯的位置之精准让他立马知道，一定是托尼的某个机器人挂的。  
  
“我让你们失望了，”索尔说。  
  
“不，你没有，”娜塔莎坚定地说道。  
  
“我绝对不会把带了一桶阿斯嘉德蜜酒这种事叫做‘令人失望’，”托尼说。“实际上，这甚至可以被称作激动人心的成功了。”他安抚地挂着微笑。  
  
史蒂夫还是有些困惑，只好转头看向布鲁斯，请求帮助。  
  
“索尔没有意识到自己应该给每个人单独准备礼物，”布鲁斯解释道。“他只给我们所有人带了一桶。”  
  
“没事儿，”托尼匆匆说，“这挺好的，一切都好。好了，谁先来？”  
  
“我，”克林特站上前，说道。“你们知道自己都是全宇宙最难逛街准备礼物的人，对吧？所以我根本没试图那么做。所以…就这样。”他给了每个人一张叠起来了的小纸片。  
  
史蒂夫低声道了谢，接过自己的纸片。他的名字用小小的简约字体写在了最上面。他展开纸，看见上面只写着三个字。 _去哪儿？_  
  
有些不解地，他抬头，便看到其他复仇者都带着相同的困惑。克林特清了清嗓子。“我其实没什么可以送的，”他说，“但我可以带你们去任何想去的地方。乘坐着昆机。任何时间都可以。绝不会问任何问题。我保证这次飞行不会被雷达检测到。能事先提醒我一声会更好，不过也不是必须那么做。”他又清了次嗓子，显然成为注意力焦点令他有些尴尬不适。“我知道这算不了什么，但——”  
  
“不，这很棒，”布鲁斯说。  
  
“这真的很棒，”史蒂夫表示赞同。他已经在想象了，想象着去一个秘密的地方，只有他和托尼，终成正果的他们二人。这个想法让他忍不住微笑。  
  
克林特回以微笑，完全不知道史蒂夫正在想的是什么，不过显然他很高兴看到史蒂夫这样的反应。“那么，好吧。圣诞快乐，伙计们。”  
  
接下来是娜塔莎。她严肃地分发了她的盒子，然后坐回位置。“打开吧。”  
  
里面是一把刀。为他们每个人准备的。布鲁斯的刀刃是可怕的锯齿状，好让他在不引出“另一个大块头”的情况下就能斥退他人。克林特的很轻，适合扔掷。史蒂夫和索尔的是适合近战的短锋。托尼的是可拆卸刀，所以可以被安在装甲上随时取用。  
  
“不错啊，”托尼冲娜塔莎眨眼。他在手里转了转锋刃。“我觉得我可以研究研究。”  
  
娜塔莎盯着他看。“你喜欢就好，”她说。  
  
“你能找到什么你不想鼓捣的东西吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
  
“暂时还没，”托尼说，冲大家挤了一个假笑。  
  
“你这么聪明，那么下一个就你吧，”娜塔莎说。  
  
“噢不，”托尼说。“我是主人。我压轴。”  
  
“行吧，”布鲁斯说，似乎隐隐想要翻白眼。“我来吧。”  
  
布鲁斯给了每个人一本书。当史蒂夫看到礼物是什么的时候，他以为会是军事战略或者历史方面的。但他也没有完全猜错——是关于历史的，但不是有关外国或是政府的。这是一本关于艺术历史的书。  
  
这份礼物十分贴心——他甚至不知道布鲁斯知晓艺术对于他代表着什么。布鲁斯只撞见过一次，但他显然记住了史蒂夫会画画。这样的举动让他庆幸自己没有在布鲁斯的画像上画上那个阴影；如果他真的那么做了，他会后悔的，后悔自己竟如此回报这个男人的善意——让他在画纸上看见自己永远被当作怪物。  
  
接下来到他了。他紧张地把画送到每个人手中。他没有把画装裱起来，因为他猜或许每个人都会对它们有自己的处置。画纸在他手里摩擦出沙沙的声响，他冲着每个人微笑，却不敢对上他们的眼睛。发完后他便飞快坐回位置，好观察每个人的反应。  
  
“哇哦，”克林特发出赞叹。  
  
“史蒂芬？这都是你自己画的？”索尔问道。  
  
“是的，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“太不可思议了，”娜塔莎说。  
  
“棒极了，”布鲁斯说。  
  
托尼什么也没说。他只是带着最最奇怪的表情盯着史蒂夫，就像他以前从未见过他一样。然后他小小地晃了下头，仿佛是刚刚惊醒，想起来自己在哪儿以及他该干点什么。“这真是令人惊叹，”他缓慢地说道。“我不知道你还会这么画画。”然后他露出一个笑容。“你接受绘画委托吗？”  
  
“求你别！”克林特马上说。  
  
史蒂夫大笑起来，松了口气。托尼喜欢这幅画。他很高兴每个人都欣然接受了礼物，但他不能对自己说谎——托尼的反应才是真正重要的。  
  
“那么好吧，”托尼说。他小心翼翼地放下画纸。“现在…就是你们一直等待的时候到了。贾维斯？”  
  
轻柔的圣诞颂歌停下了，换成了重摇滚版的《Joy to the World》。灯光昏暗，只剩下天花板上的彩灯照亮了空地。几个机器人上前来，机械臂里抱着礼物。“我的复仇者同伴们，”托尼拖长声音吟咏道，“我赠予你们，属于你们的圣诞礼物。”  
  
但是没有机器人到史蒂夫跟前——托尼亲自走了过来。“你，”现在他说话恢复正常了，“跟我来。”他走向工作室的一个角落，那儿放着一个被巨大防尘罩遮住的物件。  
  
史蒂夫乖乖地跟在他身后。蠢死了，他知道这蠢死了，但他的心脏开始在胸腔中猛烈跳动。现在他唯一能想到的是槲寄生下的那个吻，还有托尼的嘴唇在他唇上的感觉。他相信托尼会再次亲吻他。他知道不可能——但他就是十分确信这一点。  
  
但托尼没有亲他。托尼做的只是手腕翻动，动作戏剧化地拉开了防尘罩。“圣诞快乐，队长。”  
  
惊得说不出话，史蒂夫只能愣愣地盯着。他听到队友们发出的愉悦惊叹，但他转不过身再去看是什么让他们如此惊喜。此时，他的眼里只看得到这辆摩托了。  
  
一切都是上好的，他不用看也能知道。铬镀层闪闪发光，皮革熠熠闪耀。轮胎毫无磨损，未曾上过路。他渴望着带它出门兜风，聆听引擎低吼着苏醒过来的声音，感受来自大腿下的震颤。他伸手轻摸了摸前灯的曲线。“哇哦。”  
  
“你喜欢吗？”托尼问道，声音里带着些许焦急。  
  
史蒂夫点头。他抬头，微笑道。“这简直不可思议。谢谢你。”  
  
托尼回以微笑，显然松了口气。  
  
“这是什么？”索尔发生喊道。他咚咚咚地走过来，手里拿着一张纸。“我不明白。这上面有简的名字。”  
  
“噢，”托尼说。他看了眼索尔身后，其他人还坐着——布鲁斯大腿上放着显微镜，克林特和娜塔莎正比较着他们的新玩具。“我不知道…也不能给你升级装备什么的，”托尼有点尴尬地说。“再说你也不怎么需要我们地球的东西。所以我想…这只是一份证书，基金证明。给简的研究基金。五年。”  
  
索尔眼里涌起眼泪。“吾友…”他看上去有点受宠若惊了。“这…”他把托尼拉入一个用力到骨头生疼的怀抱。“谢谢你。谢谢。”  
  
“不用谢，”托尼咬紧牙关，努力不要露出龇牙咧嘴的表情。  
  
索尔松开他。“你见过她吗？你见过我的简了吗？”  
  
“啊，不，”托尼一边说，一边谨慎地向后退去，离开索尔的可触范围。“那会显得…很怪，所以答案是没有。这事儿是佩珀全程跑腿的。但是嘿，她听起来真的非常棒，非常聪明。你是个幸运的家伙。”  
  
“我的确很幸运，”索尔郑重其事地说。他眼里满是对简·福斯特的喜爱，史蒂夫忍不住为此惊叹。不管她是谁，能让一个神祗坠入爱河，她一定无与伦比。  
  
但他并不嫉妒，他告诉自己。他为什么需要嫉妒？他很高兴索尔这么开心，而这才是重要的。  
  
“你知道我得现在试试这个，对吧？”克林特举起他弓箭的新瞄准镜。  
  
“我就等着呢，”托尼说。“不然我还能怎么把你们从我的地盘赶出去？”  
  
“哈、哈，”克林特说。“记住，那桶蜜酒在楼上。你迟早得上来。”  
  
“晚餐之前不准喝蜜酒，”娜塔莎一本正经地说道，一边把新的寡妇蜇扣在了手腕上。她闭上一只眼睛，瞄准克林特。他笑了。  
  
史蒂夫用渴望的目光看着摩托。这天气还太冷了，不能出门溜一转；在能够享受它之前，他估计还得等好几个月。不过，他不怎么介意等待。这给了他一些盼头。  
  
“嗯，它还没完全准备好，”托尼说。  
  
他吓了一跳，抬起头，不知道托尼什么时候站到了他身旁。“什么？”  
  
“我说，它还没完全准备好。”托尼指指摩托车。“还需要一些调试。”他顿了一下。“那意味着你得跟我合作。测试一下。之类的。”  
  
“哦，”史蒂夫说。一秒后，他突然意识到那意味着什么，然后他猛然觉得全身暖和起来。“噢。”  
  
“可以吗？”托尼看着他，如果史蒂夫不够了解他，那表情会被解读为担忧。  
  
“当然了，”他马上回道，“可以，那很好。”在这下面共度几个小时，跨坐在摩托上，感受腿间的振动，偶尔骑骑它，也许甚至能带上一个乘客，那个人甚至是托尼…答案怎么可能是不？  
  
“那就好，”托尼说，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。“现在出去。”他提高音量。“你们所有人都是。我得工作了。”  
  
****  
  
史蒂夫在青少年收容所里度过了大半天时间，分发礼物，想要给孩子们一个愉快的圣诞。他很感激他们能让自己忙碌起来。任何能够让他暂时忘却今晚的计划的东西，都让他感激。  
  
他回到大厦时，天色已晚。令人垂涎三尺的味道从厨房里飘出。他进去时，发现布鲁斯和克林特都站在吧台前，穿着围裙，咯咯笑着；显然已经有人提早打开了酒桶。娜塔莎在灶前，翻弄着锅里的什么东西，看着他们的表情有点好笑。  
  
“队长！”索尔从他身后大喊道。“你一定得跟我们喝一杯！”  
  
史蒂夫伸出手。“好啊。当然了。”他不知道阿斯嘉德的蜜酒能不能让他喝醉，但一点小酒能帮他鼓起勇气，有益无害。  
  
索尔转身给他倒酒。史蒂夫环顾四周，问道，“托尼在哪儿？”  
  
“呃，检查损失吧，我想，”布鲁斯说。“至少我上次看到时是这样。”  
  
克林特说，“老兄，我还是不理解。哪样的人才会为了一个玩笑就糟蹋自己的房子啊？”  
  
他语气里带着真情实感的困惑，并非出于愤然。但这话还是惹毛了史蒂夫。“一个好人，”他没好气地说道，“就是那样的人。”  
  
而就在那时，他突然决定了。是时候该行动了。  
  
他离开厨房，去到客厅。几乎只是一刻的思索，他就停下来，抓起外套穿上。只是以防万一。  
  
这里从早晨到现在没怎么变过。客厅里还是格外地冷，让他庆幸自己穿上了外套。雪仍然覆盖着地板。唯一的光源来自圣诞树上的灯彩，规律地一闪一灭。角落里的小机器人现在安静了。树顶的那个机器人在史蒂夫进门时好奇地发出嗡嗡声，然后归于沉寂。  
  
托尼站在树旁。他也穿着外套。当史蒂夫走进来的时候，托尼抬头给了他一个自嘲的微笑。“嘿。”  
  
“嗨，”史蒂夫说。  
  
这里真的很冷。他在衣服口袋里将手握成拳头，走过去站在托尼身旁。他眼睛盯着树上的小机器人，说道，“你知道的，今早我没机会说点什么，但这一切…这…”  
  
“很蠢，我知道，”托尼说。“我的保险经纪人会来检查屋顶。”他耸耸肩。“这下好了。”  
  
“不，”史蒂夫说。他鼓起勇气，看向托尼。“这一点也不蠢。实际上，这很酷。”  
  
托尼讶异地眨眨眼。“是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点头。“是啊。”他微笑道。  
  
一秒之后，托尼回以微笑。“是啊，”他有些心满意足地说，“我也是这么想的。”  
  
史蒂夫深吸一口气。这就是了。  
  
“告诉你，我还在想什么，”托尼继续说道，没有意识到自己刚刚破坏了一个时机。“你明天来楼下，我们一起调试一下那辆摩托。然后我们再去一次健身房怎么样？我们还没能完成那些课程呢，你知道的。”  
  
他说得轻快，但史蒂夫了解他，听得出他声线里的紧张感，以及他因为忧惧而全身紧绷。他正准备向他坦白，而突然他们就开始讨论一些实际问题。黑暗和白雪的魔力正在消逝，但他不想这样，他害怕就这么永远地失去了这次机会。  
  
“当然，除非你还有其他借口不去，”托尼说。  
  
“我…什么？”这突如其来的话语袭击让史蒂夫完全措手不及。“我不是在找借口。”  
  
“是吗？我是说，没有毁掉这节日氛围的意思，但从我的角度看，你就是那么做的。”托尼叹气。“你知道的，如果你不想上那些课，你一开始就该说出来。那样你也不用对我这么礼貌。”  
  
“我不是只在表示礼貌！”他被这样的控诉吓到了，被这背后暗示的意味吓到了。“我的确想要教你的，”他坚持道。“再说，你为什么突然就这么生气了？”  
  
“也许是因为我厌倦了被当做易碎的玻璃，”托尼没好气地说。“自从加拿大回来，你在我身旁就总是小心翼翼得像是害怕把我碰碎。我受够了。”  
  
“那不是——”  
  
“我很好。我没事。我也不需要你或者任何人区别对待我。你明白吗？”  
  
“没人在那么做，”史蒂夫抗议道。尽管他以前就见过，他还是会惊讶于托尼生气得有多快。  
  
“我不知道我为什么会在意。你唯一答应了的那次，还给我放了水，”托尼说。“别说你没有。我知道你收住了你的手劲。”  
  
史蒂夫莫名其妙地慌乱起来——同时他也感到愤怒。就像在大厦顶层的那个夜晚，他察觉到事情正在极速地脱离掌控。“好吧，我是放了水！”他吼道。“你知道我比你强壮多少。我不想伤到你。”  
  
“我不在乎，”托尼吼回去。“不要再畏畏缩缩的。也不要再找借口。”  
  
“我没有——”  
  
“你就有！”托尼吼道。“该死的，别再老是试图拯救我！”  
  
“我没法做到！”史蒂夫回以怒吼。“你看不出来吗？”  
  
“看出来什么？我唯一看得出来的是你不会——”  
  
“我爱你，你个笨蛋！那就是为什么我没法停下！因为我爱你啊。”  
  
托尼愣住了。“你——什么？”  
  
史蒂夫恐慌地用手捂住嘴。哦老天。他绝对、永远没有想过这样告诉托尼。他不敢相信。这是他第一次向托尼坦白心声，而他就是这么带着怒火地吼出来的。“我说…你听到了。”  
  
“我是听到了，”托尼说。“但我不相信你。我是说…你不可能…不。不。”他摇着头，向后退去。  
  
史蒂夫第一次感受到如此真切的恐惧。托尼起初只是震惊，然后是困惑，但现在他看起来只是全然的害怕。彩灯在他脸上投下绿，金，红色的光影。“等等。别走。拜托了。让我解释。”不是那样，他准备说——准备撒谎——因为托尼眼里的绝对是恐惧，而他无法应对这个，他真的没法面对。  
  
不过，在他有机会说任何话之前，托尼便开口，“你不可能爱我。不可能。”  
  
“为什么不？”史蒂夫索求答案。  
  
“因为…因为我爱你！”  
  
他整个人都懵了。“什么？那又是什么意思？”然后他突然意识到了什么。“等等。你爱我？”  
  
“不，”托尼马上改口道。“我不是。我没有。”  
  
“你刚刚才说你有，”史蒂夫说。这感觉就像是他的大脑没有和身体其他部位相连一样；他可以听见自己在说话，但出口的字句几乎都讲不通。  
  
过去几个月的千百种记忆都汇入脑海。在看到他的旧照片之后，托尼看他的眼神。托尼把他的第一个盾牌给了他。托尼在悉尼，挑衅说自己很高兴留了史蒂夫两天： _你这么聪明。自己想想吧。_ 他房间里出现的霍华德物品的箱子。托尼在他的工作室里，带着醉意与困惑，抬头看他： _你身上究竟有什么魔力，让我这么做，让我开口讲那些我不曾谈论的事情的，我好像，从来没有谈过。_ 他进入房间时升温的空气，好让他不会感到寒冷。槲寄生下的那个吻。  
  
他，对索尔说：有一个白色圣诞当然很好，但你不能就这么随随便便改变天气。  
  
“哦我的天，”他说。  
  
“什么？”托尼问道，然后直接给出了否认。“不。什么？”  
  
“你不是为了索尔才这么做的，对吗？”他抬头看向巨大的圣诞树和顶枝上的机器人。“你是为了我。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，”托尼说。  
  
 _我会让你知道的，我可非常擅长随机的善解人意。_  
  
老天，他真是个笨蛋！他知道所有那些善解人意的举动都是对于他，也只对于他一个人。他甚至有些愧疚。所以他以前究竟是为什么没能把一切联系在一起的？为什么他一直以来就没发现，托尼对他有同样的感情？  
  
他几乎因为惊喜和释然而感觉头晕目眩。他忍不住笑起来。“噢我的天，”他再次感慨。“托尼…一直以来…”  
  
“别，”托尼说。“不要说出来。”  
  
反正这从来都无关语言，他意识到一切都藏在那些小事里，藏在托尼看他的眼神里，藏在托尼做出危险而无畏的行为的时候他有多么生气，藏在他为托尼安危而感到的担忧中。是托尼带他去了墓地，给了他无人能予的礼物。是他将托尼抱到床上，弯下腰亲吻他的前额。  
  
时机恰好，就是现在。这个吻。  
  
这正是他梦寐以求的一切。  
  
****  
  
一会儿之后，他说，“我想要告诉你已经很久了。但我不知道从何说起。”  
  
托尼戏谑道。“好吧，显然吼出来能够管用。”  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地红了脸，尽管他也能看出托尼话里的调侃。“显而易见。我真的很抱歉。我没打算——”  
  
“我知道，”托尼说。“只是安静地待一会儿，好么？享受现在？”  
  
史蒂夫闭上双唇。站在雪地上很冷，但他不在乎。圣诞树的灯彩有节奏地闪烁着，蓝，红，绿，然后是金色。光线在他周身反射映衬。小机器人天使颤抖着播放出颂歌，然后开始继续向房间里播撒雪花。  
  
第一片雪花飘落在史蒂夫的脸庞上，弄得他鼻子有些发痒。他鼓起腮帮，把雪花吹起，融入一片冻人的白色之中。  
  
托尼大笑起来。“美国队长，全世界最大的小孩儿。”  
  
史蒂夫冲他微笑。  
  
“所以我们明天就定了，对吧？”托尼问。  
  
“如果你依旧想要的话，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“当然了，我想要，”托尼说。“我是说，其实这主要是一个能和你待在一起的借口，但我确实想要学，所以，是的。”他微笑。“我依旧想要。”  
  
“好，”史蒂夫说。他想起他在隧道里的誓言，他为自己设定的使命——保护托尼，照顾托尼。那样说来的话他其实早已失败了，但命运总是会给你惊喜，他现在开始逐渐明白这个道理了。现在他被赐予了第二次机会，而他绝不会错过。他微笑。“那么这就是一次约会了。”  
  
“我们的第一次约会。多么浪漫。”托尼咯咯笑起来。“并且，还包括了变得大汗淋漓以及身体接触。好主意。是谁的主意来着？哦等等，对了，我的。”他冲史蒂夫露出一个灿烂的笑颜。  
  
史蒂夫不禁屏住呼吸。“我知道任何时候都可能有人进来告诉我们晚餐好了…但我不在乎。不管怎样，我都想吻你。我想告诉你我有多么爱你。”  
  
托尼的表情变得更加严肃了——但他眼里依旧闪着光芒。“那就行动吧。”  
  
史蒂夫看向树的四周，那些机器人，那不可思议的雪。他看向这个令人惊艳的人，在没有奇迹发生的时候，他便造出属于自己的魔法。“好。”他靠近。  
  
“你确定吗？”托尼调笑道。“吃得消吗？”他伸手环在史蒂夫脑后，将他拉近。  
  
“哦当然了，”史蒂夫说，欣然接受了他的新使命。  
  
*************  
END


End file.
